Champions
by Maverick500
Summary: BTVSCharmed Crossover. After Spike regains his soul he leaves Sunnydalle, and goes to San Francisco, and Meets the Charmed Ones. Paige/Spike, Piper/Leo pairing. Ch.23 now up, Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Champions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of BTVS, or Charmed they belong to Joss Whedon, and Mutant Enemy

**Summary: **After Spike regains his soul he leaves SunndyDale, goes to San Francisco, and meets the Charmed Ones

**Chapter 1:**

As Spike sat in the corner of the dimly lit bar a beautiful red haired hazel-eyed woman walked in. Spike was about to walk over, and talk with the young woman when two other stunningly beautiful woman walked, and joined the red head. He heaved an unneeded sigh as he lit a cigarette, and took a long drag. He stood up, and was about to leave, when a soft hand touched his shoulder, and caused him to turn around. He was speechless as he stared into the most beautiful pair of hazel-eyes, and if he wasn't dead already, he would've been when the woman spoke in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, " Hello my name's Paige, and I was wondering if you would like to join me, and my sisters"

Spike smirked as he said, " Sure pet love to, by the way name's Spike."

As Spike, and Paige made there to the table, Paige looked Spike up, and down, and she was pleased with what she saw: He was about 5 foot 7 inches tall. He had a lithe, muscular build. Long shoulder length auburn hair, and cold cerulean blue eyes. He wore tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, black boots, and a black leather duster. When they got to the table Paige introduced Spike to her sisters, and Leo. Phoebe looked at Spike, and asked, " Where are you from Spike?"

Spike said, " I was born in London, but I haven't been there in years."

Just as Piper was about to open her mouth Cole appeared, and in arrogant voice said, " Why don't you tell them what year you were born in."

Spike stiffened as he turned, and glared at Cole with golden eyes as he growled, " Bugger off ya ponce."

Cole laughed as he said, " Spike I heard that you went, and got a soul, now I wonder what would make you do that?"

Spike now in full gameface said in a low, and dangerous voice, " I'm warning ya drop it, or you'll get beat just like that time in Italy."

Cole's eyes grew hard as he took a threatening step toward Spike as he said, " Care to try again."

Seeing that Spike, and Cole were about to fight Paige stood between them, and said in a voice full of contempt, and rage, " Cole go to hell.

Cole just shrugged, and disappeared. When Paige turned to Spike he slipped out of his gameface, and back into human form. He looked at her warily as he asked, " care to explain love?"

Paige said, " Well you see Cole is my brother-in-law, and I kinda hate him."

Spike's eyes narrowed as he said, " Your brother-in-law huh, well I hate his bloody guts."

Paige cocked her head, and gazed at Spike as she asked, " I know why I hate Col, but what's your reason?"

Spike had a haunted look on his face as he said, " It's a long story pet, but let's just he hurt someone that I cared about."

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter. I know I made slight changes to Spike's appearanc, but bear with me. Any Ideas would be helpful thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Champions**

**Authors Note: **the first five chapters are going to be AU, but the rest are going to be set in S5. Spoilers.

**Chapter 2:**

For the next three nights Spike watched over the girls just as he was about to go back to his apartment he heard a loud crash from inside the manor followed by screaming. He wanted to help, but he couldn't get inside. He cursed to himself as he jumped off the roof, and knocked on the door. After about 10 minutes the door opened, and Spike saw Paige standing there with blood running down one side of her face, and side were bruised, and swollen. At one time Spike would have been tempted by blood, but since he regained his soul he was able to successfully fight those urges. Now the demon inside Spike wanted vengeance for hurting his girl. He calmly asked, " Sorry to bother ya pet, but may I come in?"

She looked worn, and tired as she said in a voice full of pain, " I'm afraid you've come at a very bad time."

Just as she was about to say something else 4 warlocks grabbed her, and slung her into a wall. Spike watched in horror as she crumpled to the ground, and lay unconscious by the still forms of her sisters. Spike vamped out as he growled, " The minute their souls leave there bodies your dead."

The warlocks just laughed, and said, " looks like you weren't invited bloodsucker."

Just then Leo orbed in behind the warlocks, and stared at Spike. Spike snapped, " Quit bloody staring at me whitelighter, and invite me in already."

Leo just stared first in shock, then in outrage as yelled, " Spike you're a vampire, I should've known. What were you just trying to gain the girls trust so you could kill them?"

Spike changed back to his human face then he said, " I would never think of hurting the girls Leo you have to believe me, I have a soul now."

Leo hesitated, then he said, " Alright fine I invite you in, but if you attempt to hurt the girls I will stake you."

Spike just nodded as he said, " Fair enough mate."

As Spike leapt through the door he vamped out again, and flicked his wrists causing two very wicked looking daggers to slide into his hands. When he landed he stabbed a warlock that was about to throw a ball of lightning at the girls still forms. Causing it to explode in a ball of fire. He yelled over his shoulder, " Orb them the bloody hell outta here mate."

Leo wasted little time as he orbed the girls out of the manor. As soon as the girls were out of the manor Spike grinned as punched one warlock in the face, and stabbed another one in the stomach causing him to explode. Spike walked up to the one he punched, and in a low, deadly voice he growled, " You picked the wrong witches mate."

The warlock stammered in a terrified voice, " W-what…w-why..?"

Spike said as he stabbed the warlock in the throat, " Why, because I can."

The last warlock was about to blink when Spike used his vampiric speed, and pinned him to the wall as he growled, " Where you going mate?"

The warlock looked terrified as he stammered," P-please don't kill me I was just following orders."

Spike dug the point of one of his daggers into the warlock's throat as he snarled, " whose orders?"

The warlock winced as the dagger point dug deeper into his throat. Spike growled through gritted teeth, " Answer me mate."

The warlock whimpered, " If I tell you he'll kill me."

Spike's eyes glowed a real bright feral yellow as he snarled, " If you don't tell me I'll kill you now talk."

**Who do you think sent the the warlocks after the girls? Reviews are appreciated, no flamers please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Champions**

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everybody who reviewed; I'll slow the story down a bit.

**Chapter 3:**

The warlock was about to answer when he suddenly caught on fire, and died. Spike was confused. Suddenly he heard, " Aw what's wrong Spike"

Spike looked around the room searching for the voice. He suddenly saw Cole standing in the corner. Spike growled as he jumped at Cole, " What're you tryin to hide mate"

Cole just waved his hand; sending Spike crashing into a wall as he said, " Mind your own damn business Spike. Go back to your precious Slayer."

Spike snarled as he jumped to his feet," Leave 'er outta this Belthazor, or I swear I'll kill you."

Cole started laughing as he said; " I thought you would've learned in Sunndydale, I've got whole slew of new powers coursing through my veins now."

Spike smirked as he vamped out, and said, " Can you pick out the one word you probably shouldn't have said?"

Cole was speechless as Spike moved with lightning speed, and bit his neck drinking his blood. After several minutes Cole was able to wrench Spike away from his neck, and throw him across the room. Then while pressing a hand to his already healing, and disappeared. Spike climbed to his feet as Leo orbed in with the girls. They stared at him in horror, then anger. Spike realized he was still in gameface, and what was worse he still had Cole's foul tasting blood around his mouth. He quickly reverted to his human face, and wiped the blood off his mouth; then he said in soothing voice as he walked over to Paige, " Sorry you had to see me like that pet."

Paige was pale as she asked, " What the hell are you?"

Spike took her by the arm, and led her to a chair, and had her sit down as he knelt down in front of her, and said, " It's a long story luv ya sure ya wanna hear it."

She nodded. He heaved a long unneeded sigh as he began to explain; " I was born in 1853 in London England. My name was William Rose. Drusilla sired me in 1880, and for 121 years I killed, tortured, and maimed people. But that changed 2 years ago. Ya see these Army types caught me, and put a bleedin chip in my head so whenever I tried to hurt a human I would get a bloody migraine. I mopped around for about two months until one night while I was trying to protect the Slayer's little sister from vampires I staked one, and discovered I could hurt demons, and other creatures of the night. I fought alongside the Slayer, and her pathetic group of friends for two bloody years, and I eventually fell in love with the chit. But sadly she didn't love me in return, so I went out got me a soul, and left that godforsaken town, and came here. I heard about you three from a chaos demon. So I decided to come here, and help fight the good fight as my ponce of a grandsire would say."

Piper stormed over to Spike, and in an angry, and skeptical voice asked, " So you're here to help us huh?"

Spike looked her in the eye as he said, " Right pet."

Phoebe said, " I'm just gonna check the book to see if vampires can get souls."

Spike stopped her as he said, " No need pet only two vampires in history have souls, me, my grandsire."

Piper still looked uncertain as she said, " If your lying, I will personally plunge the stake into your heart."

Spike was about to say something when suddenly 3 Verbati Demons appeared. Spike said as he vamped out, " Oh good playtime"

Paige called to Spike, " Spike what are these things?"

Spike said as he broke of the demons arms, " Verbati luv, just stab the in the heart with something sharp."

Spike watched in awe as Piper blew one of the demons up. He the saw Phoebe jab a letter opener into one's heart. He felt great as he released his daggers, and started to cut one of the demons. He glanced over at Paige, and saw one of the demons grab her by the throat, and growl as Piper blew up another one, " Surrender witches, or this one will die."

**Here's another chapter, If I missed a few things in Spike's history, I'm sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Champions**

**Authors Note:** thanks everyone for reviewing, y'all are goin to love this chapter

**Chapter 4:**

Spike crept up behind the Verbati Demon as he snarled into its ear, " Let 'er go, or I'll cut your heart out."

The demon just laughed, as he slammed Paige's head into the wall again. Spike heard Paige's heart slow to a dangerous level; he drove both daggers into the Verbati's back causing him to explode. Paige slid limply down the wall. Spike knelt down beside her, and checked her pulse. He found a very weak one, and was about to administer CPR when he remembered that he didn't breathe. He back away frustrated as he yelled, " Well don't just bloody stand there whitelighter, heal her."

Leo knelt down, and healed her. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, and gazed longingly into his eyes. Spike slowly untangled himself from Paige's embrace, and walked out of the manor. Paige hurried after Spike, and caught up to him just as he as was about to jump onto a building. She called out Spike's name, but he simply ignored her as he ran off. Paige knew where he was going, so she orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge. She saw him standing on the edge of the bridge an unli cigarette hanging out out of his mouth. She walked up behind him, but before she could say anything he said, " You're probably wondering why I just took off the way I did."

Paige grinned as she said, "Yeah kind of."

Spike lit the cigarette that was hang out his mouth as he said, " I left because if you die I don't think I could handle that, by the way how did you find me?"

She smiled as she said, " It's Leo's favorite place to come, and think. Don't worry Spike you'll never lose me."

Spike sighed as he said, " I guess I'm just scared that you'll lose interest in me, and order me to go."

Paige wrapped her arms around him as she said, " I'll never tell you to leave."

They were about to kiss when Spike heard a voice that said, " Paige I'm shocked you hated me for my past, but yet you're with one of the most feared vampires in history."

Spike vamped out as he snarled, " Bugger of you sod."

Cole laughed as he said, " All it ever is threats with you, why don't you fight me."

Spike smirked as he said, " Remember Belthazor I drank some of your blood, I'm as strong as you, and faster."

Cole threw a fireball at Paige, but watched as spike dove, and knocked out of the way. Then as he stood up he looked at Cole, and in a deadly voice he said, " Your going to pay for that Belthazor."

Cole said in a challenging voice as he hurled two fireballs at Spike, " Come on you bloodsucking leech."

Spike moved with lightning speed as he slipped past the fireballs, and hit Cole in the jaw with a devastating haymaker. Cole's head was jerked back, and Spike renewed his attack by peppering Cole's stomach with a wicked combination of jabs, and hooks. Cole roared in pain as he waved his hand, causing Spike to slam on the bridge supports. He staggered over to where Spike was laying, and was about to kick Spike viciously in the ribs. When all of a Sudden Spike grabbed his leg, and twisted it hard, breaking it. Cole screamed in pain as he grabbed Spike by the collar of his duster, and tried to sling him into the water, but Spike simply brought his left knee up into Cole's face breaking his nose. Cole let go of Spike, and clutched his ruined nose as he screamed, " This isn't over."

Spike laughed as he said, " You're right, this isn't bloody over."

Cole shimmered away as Spike took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag as he said, " Ya know luv we should really get back."

Paige gave Spike a suggestive look as she said in a husky, seductive voice, " I don't know we could stay here for a while."

Spike threw his half smoked cigarette over the side of the bridge as he took Paige in his arms, and whispered softly into her ear, " And do what pet?"

Paige began to kiss his neck as she whispered, " What do you think?"

Spike wasted no time as he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to his apartment.

**Hope y'all like this chapter. Suggestions are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Champions**

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story

**Chapter 5:**

Paige awoke in Spike's arms, and gazed lovingly at his sleeping form. She noticed that he didn't breathe when he slept. He opened his eyes, and asked in a soft voice, " How'd you sleep pet?"

Paige giggled as she got out of bed, and started to get dressed, and said, " I slept wonderfully, but now I have to get back to my sisters."

Spike lit a cigarette as he pulled on his pants, and said, " I'm coming with you."

Paige was about to protest when Spike held up his hands, and said, " No arguments pet, I'm going with you."

Paige's eyes filled up with tears as she said, " Spike that's the nicest thing anybody's ever don for me."

Spike smirked as he finished getting dressed, threw on his duster, and said, " Don't mention it pet. I swear on my soul that I will protect you, and your sisters."

Paige threw her arms around Spike's neck as she whispered, " Thank you for being here."

Spike returned the embrace as he whispered, " Let's get going pet."

Paige nodded as she orbed them to the manor. Spike yelled, " Bloody hell woman warn a bloke next time."

Paige giggled as Piper, Phoebe, and Leo came walking down the stairs. Piper looked at Spike warily as she asked, " Why are you here?"

Spike smirked as he drawled, " Here to help with the pregnancy luv."

Piper was incredulous as she asked, " How did you know I was pregnant?"

Spike drawled sarcastically, " Vampire heard the heartbeat."

Leo said, " I'll go talk to the Elders about this."

As Leo orbed away Spike went into the kitchen to find some beer, only to be stopped by Phoebe. Spike looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he drawled, " Can I help you?"

Phoebe glared at him as she said, " If you hurt me, or my sisters I will vanquish you."

Spike had a bored look on his face as he drawled, " I'm not gonna hurt anyone luv I'm here to help-"

Spike abruptly stopped talking as he switched into gameface, and snarled, " Bloody hell I'll stake that bint this time."

Phoebe was confused as Spike went racing from the kitchen, and into the living room. Spike glared at the dark haired woman as he snarled, " What do you want Dru?"

Drusilla stared at Spike as said in a singsong voice, " Oh my dear William, I hope you will join Belthazor, and me now that you're away from that dreadful slayer."

Cole suddenly appeared beside Drusilla, and said, " Hello Spike I ran into Dru here, and just had to show her where you were."

Spike growled deep in his chest as he said, " Get the bloody hell outta here you bleedin sod, or I'll kill you both."

Cole laughed out loud as Dru said, " Ah poor Spike has gone, and got infected with a soul."

Spike snarled, " I'm warning the both of ya bugger of ya bloody idiots."

Cole chuckled as he challenged, " Or what you leech."

Spike charged at Cole only to be sent flying by Drusilla. Spike collided with a wall, but jumped to his feet before Dru could hit him again. He wiped the blood from his lip as he laughed sarcastically, and said, " Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I could've done, but ya know me I never think."

Dru cackled maniacally as Spike yelled at Paige, " Get your sisters, and get the bloody hell outta here I've got these two."

Paige grabbed Piper, and Phoebe, and orbed out." Once they were gone Spike looked at Cole, and Dru, and snarled, " Let's play."

Dru launched herself at him, but Spike caught her, and threw her roughly to the ground. Cole tried to sneak up behind him, but Spike sensed movement behind him. He threw a spinning roundhouse that caught Cole on the side of the head knocking him to the ground. Cole got to his feet just as Dru did the same. They tried to flank him, but he just extended his arms, and let fly with the daggers up his sleeves. One hit Dru in the chest nailing her to the wall, the other narrowly missed Cole's midsection. Cole glared at Spike as he shimmered away. Spike walked over to Dru, and asked through gritted teeth, " Why are you here?"

Dru asked in a high-pitched singsong voice, " Why are you mad at me Spike?"

Spike grabbed her by the throat as he growled, " Why are you here Dru?"

Drusilla giggled as she said in a singsong voice, " I'll never tell."

Spike growled as he twisted the dagger in her chest, " You best tell me Dru, or I'll make it very painful for you."

Dru said, " Belthazor said we were going to have some fun tonight."

Just then Paige, and her sisters orbed, back in. Paige walked up, and put a hand on his shoulder, and said, " Come with me upstairs."

Spike shook his head as he said, " I can't do that pet I have to know why she's here."

Paige glared at Drusilla as she asked, " What do you want?"

Dru sneered as she said, " Shut up witch you have corrupted my poor Spike just like that nasty slayer."

Paige punched her as she yelled, " What do you want?"

Dru licked the blood that was flowing down her split lip as she cackled, and said, " I like this one Spike she's feisty?"

Spike grabbed her by the hair, and growled, " Dru quit playin games, and tell us what you're doin here, and what you want."

Dru shrieked in agony as Spike twisted the dagger in her chest, and growled, " Talk Dru.

Dru whimpered as she said, " Belthazor said he wanted to steal the witches baby."

Spike went into gameface, causing Paige to take a step back as he growled menacingly, " Dru you touch Piper I'll stake you."

Just as he was about to punch her again Leo orbed in, glanced Dru as he said, " Paige go back upstairs while I talk to Spike."

Paige just shrugged as she went back upstairs. Leo turned to Spike, and said, The Elders want to talk to you. Can she get free?'

Spike punched her in the head knocking her unconscious as he said; " Not now she can't, let's get going."

Leo shrugged as he orbed them to the Elders. Spike shook his head to clear it as he heard a booming voice say, " Welcome back Leo, hello vampire."

Spike said, " Show yourself you bloody git."

Spike heard laughter; then he saw a man in bright white robes appear in front of him. The man said in a deep voice, " Welcome vampire I am Marius. It is good to finally meet the champion."

Spike was taken aback by this comment, and after several minutes he said, " You got ta be kiddin mate I'm not a champion, I'm just some poor sod who got his soul for a girl who didn't even want im. Now my grandsire he's a champion."

Marius said, " You are wrong Spike you are a champion. You chose to stay, and protect the Charmed ones, even swearing upon your soul. That my friend is the definition of a champion; we have something of great importance to ask of you. We want you to be our champion, and protect the girls from any evil that threatens them, will you accept?"

Spike was deeply honored as he said, " I accept, and thank you I won't let you down."

Marius nodded as Leo stiffened, and said, " The girls are in trouble they're calling for me."

Spike said in a harsh voice, " Well let's go help em."

When they orbed back into the manor they saw patches of blood, and broken furniture everywhere. Spike sniffed the air, and went into gameface as he growled, Bloody hell I'll kill those bloody gits."

Leo said, " No we'll kill them."

Spike glanced at Leo as he asked, " Are you sure mate?"

Leo said through gritted teeth, " They hurt my family I'm sure, but I'm worried they'll kill Paige because they don't need her."

Spike said as he, and Leo ran out the door, " Not this girl not this day.

**Hey ya'll Inow I said it would pick up from the fifth chapter, but I got another idea just bear with me, and enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Champions**

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story

**Chapter 6:**

Cole walked into the old warehouse with Dru as he said, " Remember what I said Dru, you can only play with Paige, don't mess with the other two do you understand."

Dru nodded as she went to play with her new toy. Cole walked over to Phoebe, and said, " Why so sad, isn't this what you want?"

Phoebe glared at him as she said, " I'm so gonna vanquish your sorry ass."

Cole had an enraged expression on his face as he yelled, just wait you'll be singing a different tune in a couple of minutes."

Piper having finally regained conciseness said, " You can't have my baby."

Dru walked over to her, and purred as she said, " You silly little witch we can have anything we want."

Piper spat in her face as she said through clenched teeth, " I'll kill you both, or die trying before I let you have my baby."

Dru slapped her hard across the face as she said in a stern voice, " You are a very naughty lil girl you shall not have any tea, or cake."

Cole walked over to Piper, and warned, " Don't make her angry Piper, I don't know what she'll do."

Paige said weakly from her position on the floor, " Spike, and Leo will rescue us."

Cole whirled, and with rage burning in his eyes he smiled evilly as he said, " I hope they do, we have a surprise for them don't we Dru."

Dru nodded as she called for several demons, " Take the naughty lil witch to the special room."

The demons roughly grabbed Paige, and carried her in to the back. Phoebe screamed at Cole, " If your planning on getting me back this is not the way to go about it."

Cole grinned maliciously as he said, " Believe me Phoebe if I could turn back time I would."

Piper glared at Cole as she said with a voice full of venom, " Cole I swear to god I will kill you."

Cole viciously backhanded her as he yelled, " Why don't you shut the hell up."

Piper spit a mouthful of blood into his face as hissed, " You'll pay for that."

Dru licked her lips as she watched Paige orb around the room. She cackled maniacally as Paige hit the floor with a resounding crash. She walked over, and jerked Paige up by the hair as she said, " Naughty lil witch tryin to escape she is. She has gone, and infected my poor Spike. Now I must infect her."

Paige screamed as Drusilla bit into her throat, but she suddenly became silent as Dru began to drink. Just before her heart quit beating Dru stopped, tore open her own wrist, and shoved it to Paige's mouth. Paige began to drink slowly at first, but soon she began drinking with enthusiasm. After she was done drinking she began to shake as her body died. After the shaking had subsided Paige rose to her feet a vampire. She looked at Dru, and in a voice as slick as silk she purred, " I'm hungry sire."

Dru said softly, I know my darling, but you must until dear William arrives."

Paige had an evil gleam in her eye as she purred, " Yea I can't wait till Spike sees how much I've changed."

Just then there was a loud crash in the other room followed by bright white lights. As soon as Spike landed his daggers were in his hands. He ripped through demons like they were nothing. Piper whispered to Phoebe, " He's really pissed."

Phoebe nodded as she whispered back, " Look at your husband the pacifist."

Piper looked over at her husband, who at the moment was throwing white balls of lightning at every demon who got in his way. In a matter of minutes Leo was there. He embraced Piper, and they passionately kissed. After a few minutes they broke apart. Leo said, " I'm going to get you outta here while Spike covers us. Where's Paige?"

Piper said as Leo finished breaking Phoebes chains, " That crazy vamp bitch carried her off somewhere we have to find her."

Leo shook his head, and said, " No time Spike can find her we have to get out of here."

With that he orbed them back to the manor. Cole shimmered out after he watched Phoebe leave with Piper, and Leo, but he was comforted by the fact that Dru had turned Paige. Spike had killed every demon in the warehouse, and he still hadn't found Paige. He was suddenly aware of the presence of two vamps behind him. He whirled around in gameface, golden eyes blazing, and felt instant uncontrollable rage, and sorrow at the sight of Paige being turned. He growled in a dark, deadly voice, " Dru what have you done."

She cackled maniacally as she said, " Look Spike you have a new-."

Spike sent a stake straight through her heart dusting her instantly. Paige screamed as she ran at Spike in full gameface. Spike effortlessly dodged all of her attacks, then he prayed she would forgive him as knocked her unconscious, scooped her up, and carried her back to the manor

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I now some of y'all might not like the fact that I turned Paige, but there was a reason**


	7. Chapter 7

**Champions**

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story

**Chapter 7:**

_**Two Days Later**_

Spike was down in the basement pounding on the punching bag that he put up, when He felt Paige come down the stairs. He hit the punching bag with a vicious combination of lefts, and rights as he asked in a cold voice, " What d'ya want Paige?"

Paige asked in a silky seductive voice, " What's the matter Spike? Don't ya like me anymore?"

Spike gazed at her sadly, as he said, " Luv it's not that I don't like you it's just that I failed to protect you."

She walked over, and forced him to look at her as she said, " It wasn't your fault Spike. Cole, and Drusilla are to blame."

Spike gazed into her eyes, then he sprang back as he exclaimed, " Bloody hell, you still have a soul. H-how is that possible?"

Paige was overjoyed, and terrified at the same time as she asked, " I don't know, is that good, or bad?"

Spike said as he led Paige upstairs, " It's a great thing pet, but I'm not sure how you retained your soul."

When they reached the conservatory Spike yelled as he helped Paige into a chair, " Girls Whitelighter, get the bloody hell in here it's an emergency."

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo ran into the room, and Leo asked, " What is it Spike?"

Spike said in an exasperated voice, " Well take a bloody look at her ya wanker. She's got a bleedin soul."

They were all stunned, but after several minutes Piper asked, " How is that even possible?"

Leo said, " I have now idea. It could be possible that her being half Whitelighter allowed her to retain her soul."

Phoebe asked, " Why didn't it work last time."

Spike said, " I don't know luv, maybe it's because Dru is a master vampire."

Piper asked, " Wouldn't that mean that there would be a greater chance that she wouldn't have a soul."

Spike shrugged as he lit a cigarette, and handed it to Paige. The other stared at her as she took a long drag, then handed it back to Spike as she said, " It's not like it could kill me. Look I don't care why I have a soul, all that matters is that I do, and what's really cool on top of all my new vamp powers, I sill have my old ones. The power of three just got a whole lot stronger."

Leo said, " I'm going to check with the elders about this."

Spike said, " I'm taking Paige to someone that knows a whole lot about Vampires."

Phoebe asked " Where?"

Spike said, " I'm takin her to Sunnyhell."

He turned to Paige, and asked, " Can you orb us there?"

She nodded as she said, " Get ready."

He held onto her as they were surrounded by white lights, then they were in the place Spike thought he would never return to.

_**SunnyDale**_

Spike took her immediately to Buffy's house. Before he knocked he looked at Paige, and said this Buffy Summers house, she's a vampire slayer. So stick close to me yea."

Paige asked, Isn't she the reason you left this place?"

Spike smirked as he drawled, " Yea, but we ain't here to see her, we're here to see her watcher, Giles."

He knocked on the door, and as soon as he had he regretted it. The door opened, and he was looking into stormy blue-green eyes of one Buffy Summers. She gasped, and went to hug him, but stopped when she saw Paige."

He said, Hiya Slayer, been a while, but I'm not here for that Paige here was turned by Dru, but she still has her soul. May we come in, and talk to Giles?"

She moved aside as she said casting a wary glance at Paige as she said, " Come on in, but I'm watching her."

Spike let Paige go in before he did, and as he was walking by he whispered in an eerie dark voice, " Don't even think about it Slayer, I'll kill you before you hurt her."

Spike walked into the living room, and stood protectively by Paige. Willow came running from upstairs, and gave Spike a huge hug as she said, " It's so good to see you again, and I love what you've done with your hair."

Spike chuckled as he said, " Nice to see you too red, this is Paige-."

Willow cut him off as she said, " I know who this is Spike she's a Charmed One, but she's- Oh goddess she's a vampire."

Spike smirked as he draped an arm over Paige's shoulder when he saw Xander, Giles, Buffy, and Dawn walk in. Dawn squealed as she hurled herself at Spike. Spike caught her easily, and twirled her around as he asked, " How ya been Nibblet?"

She said as she ran her fingers through his long auburn hair, " I've been good. I thought you never were coming back."

Spike said, " I'm glad your doing so good, but I live in San Fran now with Paige, and her sisters, if ya ever wanna come visit, or need me for anything you just call."

She nodded as she said, " You look good with long hair."

Xander said, " So ya found some other brain dead vamp to sponge of huh Spike."

Before anyone could do anything Spike had Xander against a wall, and he growled low, and dangerous in his chest as he snarled, " Ya better watch yer mouth whelp."

Buffy dragged Spike off Xander, and said, " Spike chill out. And Xander leave him alone."

Spike rolled his eyes as he said, " Sod off Slayer. I see nothin's changed ya still boss blokes around. Giles we need to talk with you in private."

Giles began to clean his glasses as he asked, " What's wrong Spike she's a vampire."

Spike cried in a frustrated voice, " No ya bloody git she still her Charmed powers along with her vamp powers, but above all she still has a soul."

Giles began to viciously wipe his glasses as he asked, " What are her active Charmed powers?"

Paige said in annoyed voice, " I'm right here you don't have talk like I'm not here. My active powers are Orbing, and Telekinesis. I'm hungry."

They all looked uncomfortable until Spike roared, " Bloody hell ya stupid gits ya act like ya've never been around vampires before. Whelp, make yourself useful, go get us some blood, that is unless ya want us to eat you."

Xander gave Spike a dirty look, as he got up, got his keys, and headed for the door. Just as he was out the door Buffy jumped up, and said that she was going too. Once they were gone Giles said to Paige, " Perhaps you could show me your powers."

Paige sighed as she held out her hand, and an axe flew into it. Giles was astonished, as he asked, " Now show me your Orbing power?"

She was about to show him, when all of a sudden she stiffened, and said, " Spike we have to go."

Spike came running over to her, and asked, " What's wrong pet?"

Paige said in a panicked voice, " Phoebe, and Piper are in trouble. We need to go now."

Spike said as he grabbed a broadsword, and a short double bit axe, and said, " Ready pet."

Paige put a hand on his arm as she orbed them back to San Francisco.

_**San Francisco**_

The next thing Spike knew they were in a warehouse. Spike smelled the blood before Paige. They both switched into gameface, and Spike whispered as they stalked down the corridors, " Alright luv be on your guard. I smell Lycans, and all sorts of other kinds of demons. Around this place."

Paige whispered, " I can't sense them does that mean their dead?"

Spike glanced at her as he said in a hushed voice, " Nah pet they're being shielded from you. Don't worry luv."

Paige sniffed the air, and growled deep in her chest as she said, " Cole I should've known, but I don't know the other scent."

Spike snarled as he said, " I do it belongs to a wizard named Talus Danek.

Paige asked, " Who's Talus Danek?"

Spike had a very grim expression on his face as he said in a quiet, grim voice, " He was born 10,000 years ago. Me, and Angel met him in 1896."

_**Italy 1896**_

_**It was dark as Spike, and Angelus snuck**_** up to the large manor. Spike had heard in town that a very rich lord lived in a mansion on the outskirts of the village. He missed Dru terribly, but she had wanted to stay in France with Darla, so it was just Spike, and Angelus** _**who made the long slow trip to Italy. Spike grew restless as he glanced over at Angelus, and asked, " Ow long are we gonna ave to wait."**_

_**Angelus glared at him as he hissed, " Be still William won't be much longer."**_

_**Spike growled as he muttered, " Sod off ya wanker."**_

_**Angelus turned angry eyes upon Spike as he growled, " Watch yer tongue William, or I'll rip it out. Now get ready we're about to make our move."**_

_**Spike smirked evilly as he let his face change into that of the demon. Angelus whispered, " William I want you to take care of the guards up there while I take care of the ones inside."**_

_**Spike nodded as he rose to feet alongside Angelus, and began to race toward the manor . Once he got to the manor he jumped the 20 feet to the landing, and snapped the guards neck. Then he drove stiffened fingers into another guard's throat, crushing his windpipe. He heard screams coming from within the house, and He knew that Angelus was massacring the family within. he kicked in the huge picture window, and dropped effortlessly into the manor. As soon as he landed he spied a scared young girl of no more than 15. He grinned feraly at her as he said in a low voice, " Ello me lovely."**_

_**She shrieked as he grabbed her, and bit into her neck. After he had drained her dry he went to join Angelus. He found Angelus in the study trying to fend off six guards. He snapped one's neck, threw one of them into a wall with bone shattering force, and ripped another's throat out. While Angelus killed the other three. After all the guards were dispatched Angelus said, " Stand guard while I find the gold, and jewels."**_

_**Spike growled, but did what he was told. Angelus had not been gone ten minutes when Spike saw a very tall man with flowing black hair, and glowing green eyes come striding towards him. He asked, " Can I help ya mate."**_

_**The man said in a deep booming voice, " You have defiled my house, and murdered my family vampire, I will send you straight to hell."**_

_**Spike said as he dropped into one the many fighting stances Angelus had taught him, " Well come on mate, let's dance."**_

_**The man hurled lightning bolt after lightning bolt at him, but Spike dodged all of them. Then the man muttered a spell, and of a sudden Spike was surrounded by Barkuk demons. Spike threw a roundhouse at the biggest Barkuk, and knocked it off it's feet, then hit one of the Barkuk's with a flurry of lefts, and rights. He snapped ones neck, shoved stiffened fingers through another's throat. The one Spike kicked lurched to it it's feet, and with a mighty roar charged Spike. He jumped up in the air, twisted around, and landed behind it. The demon whirled around, but not quick enough to stop Spike from caving in his chest with a mighty side kick. There were only four demons left. Spike put his foot under a sword, and flipped it up into his hand, and decapitated 2 demons with one swing. The remaining two demons roared as they lunged at Spike, but he spun to the left slicing one of the demons across the back, and hitting another on in the face with the pommel of the sword, crushing it's nose. The one he sliced in the back picked up a huge spear, and charged. Spike waited until the last moment then he leaped straight up into the air, and kicked the demon in the head, stunning it. The one with the broken nose swung a huge fist at his head, Spike dodged the punch, and kicked the demon in the side of the knee dislocating it. As the demon was struggling to rise on his ruined knee Spike stabbed the demon in the heart. The demon he stunned slowly climbed to it's feet, and shook it's head to clear it, then grabbed Spike in a chokehold, and attempted to strangle him. Spike said as he threw his head back into the demon, " Strangling a vampire not gonna happen , After he broke the demon's chokehold, he flipped it over his shoulder, and plunged the sword through it's heart. The he turned glowing feral eyes on the man as he growled, " Is that all you've got human."**_

_**The man said As he unleashed waves of fire toward Spike, " Not even close vampire."**_

_**Spike leapt over the waves of fire, and landed in front of the man. He tried to raise his hands, and send Spike to hell, but Spike grabbed his hands, and said, " That'll be enough of that."**_

_**Spike yelled, " Dammit Angelus can't we speed this up a bit?"**_

_**Five minutes later Angelus came walking out of the vault his arms were laden with bags of gold, and precious jewels. Spike yelled, " Forget the bloody loot, and help me kill this right bastard."**_

_**Angelus carefully laid the bags down, and calmly strode to where Spike was restraining the man, and in a voice filled with venom said, " Talus Danek, I should kill you right now, but I want you to live with the knowledge that I have killed everyone you hold dear."**_

_**And with that Angelus shattered Danek's jaw, knocking him unconscious, thus allowing Spike, and Angelus to escape.**_

_**San Francisco Present Day**_

Spike was snapped out of his silent reverie when Paige tapped him on the shoulder, and said, " Spike 4 demon are coming this way."

Spike effortlessly leapt to his feet, bringing Paige with him. He cautiously peered around the corner, and spied 4 Scalia demons, Big 6 foot tall demons with red glowing eyes, huge fangs, and long claws covered from head to toe in black fur. Paige asked as she peered around the corner, " What the hell are those things?"

Spike said as he ducked back around the corner, " They're called Scalia Demons, they're incredibly strong, and fast. They have excellent sight, hearing, and sense of smell. They're also ruthless, and bloodthirsty, but not too smart. Dammit I told Angel we should've killed Danek when we had the chance."

Paige stared at him until he said, " Don't look so surprised luv, I already told you I was evil once. I'm not a perfect man, hell I'm not even a man, I'm just a dead thing with a soul tryin for a little redemption."

Paige felt guilty about she had stared at Spike, but there was no time for apologies right now, because the demons were headed their way fast. Spike threw himself at one of the incoming demons, and chopped it's head off with the axe in his left hand, and stabbed another in the chest with the sword in his right. Paige however, wasn't so lucky. She was having trouble with other 2. Every time she blocked one, the other would attack from behind. Spike seeing she was in trouble, charged in, and cut one of the demons in half, leaving one remaining. Paige stared in awe as he made short work of the last one. When he was done he said in a hard gruff voice, " Well don't just stand there gawking, we have people to save. Let's get goin."

Paige began to follow him, all the while feeling ashamed of herself for staring at him so accusingly. She tried to talk to him, but he silenced her by saying, " Let's jus focus on the task at hand yeah."

Finally after what felt like forever they arrived at a massive locked door. Spike walked up to it, and without preamble kicked it down. Then he, and Paige ran in to confront Cole, and Danek. Danek looked up, and sneered as he said, " Hello Vampire it's been a while hasn't it?"

Spike said, " I'm sorry for what we did to your family, but this doesn't have anything to do with them. It's between me, and you."

Danek flew into a rage as he yelled, " Your sorry? You, and Angelus slaughtered my entire family."

Then he turned to Paige, and asked, " Do you want to be human again child? I can make it to where you are human again, but you will still the powers of the undead. Would you like that?"

Paige nodded. Danek walked over, and placed his hands on Paige's shoulders, and began to chant softly soon she began to glow in a strange golden light, and after about twenty minutes her heart started to beat again, and she felt the demon leave her body. After it was done she collapsed to the floor, Spike ran over to her, and cradled unconscious body as he glared at Danek, and said in voice dripping with rage, and venom, " What the hell have you done to her, if you've hurt I swear you'll wish we killed you back then."

Danek said, " I did not hurt her, all I did was restore her humanity nobody should be one you evil soulless creatures."

Spike stood up, and approached Danek as he said, " It's true I was an evil soulless monster back then, but I've changed. I have a soul now I fought for it, and I love that woman with every fiber of my being."

Danek's look of rage changed to one of uncertainty as he said, " Impossible no vampire would ever willingly seek out a soul."

Spike said evenly, " I did, and I thank you for restoring her humanity. I know I can never atone for what I did to you, or your family, but I'm willing to try."

Danek placed his hand on Spike's shoulder, and ten minutes later he said in an astonished voice, " What you say is true you are no longer William The Bloody. I felt the power of your soul, you are a champion now."

Cole having grown tired of all of this said, " I don't care who, or what he is, I want him, and Paige dead."

Danek stood in front of Spike, and Paige, and said, " I will not allow you to hurt either of them. They are meant for great things."

Cole shook his head in disgust as he hurled an energy ball at Danek. Danek threw up a shield to protect Spike, and Paige. While he proceeded to do battle with Cole. For every energy ball that Cole threw Danek countered with lightning, or fire. This went on for what seemed like hours, until Danek scored a direct hit with a wave of fire that burned Cole to ash. After Cole was dead Danek removed the shield, and said before he collapsed, " I have seen into your futures, and I now know what true love is, for you see child the vampire, excuse me Spike would sacrifice his very being, all that he is to protect you, and your family cherish him, for you are destined for each other."

And with that Talus Danek went to be with his family forever. Spike took Paige's hand in his own, and said, " There is a lot you don't know about me, but if you want to know anything just ask."

Paige threw her arms around his neck as she whispered, " You're not evil anymore, and that's all I care about."

He pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed passionately until Piper cleared her throat, and said, " This is touching, and all, but let's go home."

Phoebe asked, " Is Cole really dead this rime?"

Spike said as Paige orbed them back to the Manor, " Believe me he's dead."

_**The Manor**_

Phoebe nodded as Leo came running into the room, and asked, " Where have you guys been, I've got news from the Elders about Paige."

Piper laughed as she walked over to her husband, and said, " It's a long story honey, and don't worry about it Paige is human again."

Leo was confused as he asked, " How?"

Piper kissed him as she said, " Even longer story."

Leo nodded as he said, " The Elders told me Cole was dead for good this time. How'd it happen?"

Spike said as he lit a cigarette, " A wizard named Talus Danek killed him, but sacrificed himself in the process."

Paige put her arm around Spike as she said, " I'm very grateful that he made me human again."

Spike stared at the floor for a moment, then said, " Aha, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. Remember when said you would have the powers of the undead, but human?"

Paige nodded as Spike continued, " You still have heightened senses, preternatural strength, and speed, accelerated healing, and I believe your immortal."

Everyone was quiet for several minutes until Piper asked, " How can you be sure?"

Spike said, " I can't yet, but I no somebody who could."

Paige asked, " Who Giles?"

Spike said, " Nope we're going to LA. To see Wes, a friend of Angel's"

Paige asked, " Does Angel know you have a soul now?"

Spike said as he searched his duster pockets, " He knows before I came here I stopped in LA, and helped him with some stuff. Are you ready?"

Paige asked, " Do you want me to orb us there?"

Spike shook his head as he pulled out a set keys, and said, " Nope I've got it all taken care of."

Paige asked as they walked outside, " We'll take my bike, I had Leo orb it here from my pace."

Paige nodded as her, and Spike climbed onto the black 2003 Harley-Davidson Low Rider, and took off for LA.

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Suggestions are Apreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Champions**

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story

**Chapter 8:**

_**The Hyperion**_

They arrived at the Hyperion a little after 1 in the morning. Spike parked the bike, turned off the engine, and he, and Paige walked up to the door, and walked in. The lobby was empty, and dark except for the light coming out from under Wes's office door. He led Paige to the door, quietly knocked, and walked in before Wes could reply. He leaned against the door while she walked in, and took seat, and he said, " Hello Wes been awhile."

Wes looked up startled at first, then when he saw Spike he said, " Giles called, and told me about a Charmed One becoming a vampire."

Spike smirked as he lit a cigarette, and said, " She was, but her humanity was restored by an old enemy turned ally."

Wes looked confused as he asked, " Please explain Spike."

Spike took a deep drag off his cigarette, and started to the story. An hour later Wes said, " Let me get this straight she's human, but she's got heightened senses, preternatural strength sped, and agility plus accelerated healing."

Spike nodded as he said, " Don't forget bein Immortal, which is what we need to talk to you about. Remember when I helped out with the whole Beast situation 6 months ago, and you were tellin me about the Shanshu prophecy?"

Wes nodded as he continued, Well I was wondering if she'll become human when I do?"

Wes sat back in his chair, and said, " Give me a few days to research this, and I'll have an answer for you both."

Spike thanked him, and rose to leave the office when Angel came striding in. He looked at Spike, and said, " Hey Spike what are you doing here?"

Spike smirked as he draped an arm over Paige's shoulder, and said, " I ran into an old friend of ours earlier."

Angel asked apprehensively as Cordelia came over to them and put her arm around Angel, " Who was it?"

Spike nodded at Cordy as he said, " It was Talus Danek. Apparently he hated us both, but in the end he proved to be a good man, by restoring Paige's humanity, and sacrificing himself to kill Belthazir."

Angel looked confused as Cordy asked, " Wait I'm confused what do you mean restored her humanity?"

Spike drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Dru turned her into a vampire, but the weird part was she still had her soul. We went to rescue her sisters, and when we got there we found Danek instead. He said he was going to kill me for what we did to his family, but I told him I am a different person now. He did some kind of weird spell on me that showed him I had a soul, but that was after he restored her humanity. It was really somethin to watch Angel, I mean all he really did was place his hands on her shoulders, and chanted real low, so low in fact I couldn't hear what he was saying, but anyway he placed his hands on her shoulders, and this strange golden glow enveloped her, and in about 20 minutes her heart was beating again."

Angel was stunned as Gunn walked in with Fred, and asked, " Who's bike is that out-. Wassup Spike, long time no see dawg."

Spike smirked as he drawled, " Hiya Charlie, hey pet."

Fred ran over, and flung her arms around Spike's neck as she said, " Spike I've missed you."

Spike returned the hug as he said, I've missed you too pet. I want you to meet Paige."

Gunn, and Fred said hello as Angel asked, " Gunn where's Connor, and Lorne?"

Gunn said, " Lorne said, he had a reading to do, and Connor had to go check on his sisters."

Angel was about to ask another question, when the door opened, and Connor, and Faith walked in. Connor looked over at Spike, and said, " Hey Spike ya wanna patrol with me?"

Spike nodded as he glared at Faith, and growled, " What the bloody hell is the psycho slayer doin here?"

Spike nodded as he vamped, and growled, " Okay that answers one of my questions, but why is the psycho bint here?"

Faith walked toward him causing Spike to slide his daggers into his hands, and take a defensive stance in front of Paige as he growled, " Keep comin Slayer remember I've already killed 2 Slayers. And unlike last time I don't have that bleedin chip."

Before Spike could attack Angel jumped in between them, and said, " It's okay Spike she's not evil anymore, she helped me get my soul back."

Spike allowed his face to change back as he sheathed his daggers, and asked, " So what're ya doin here Slayer?"

Faith walked over, and sat beside Wes as she said, " After I helped Angel I agreed to stay, and help, after a couple of months I started having feelings for Wes. Then about 3 months ago we started dating."

Spike was speechless as Paige said, " Well I'm glad for you both."

Spike threw a sidelong glance at Angel, and Cordelia as he drawled, " So I guess your over the Slayer too eh peaches."

Angel said, " Same as you Spike."

Spike stood up, and said, " Well come on kid let's go, anyone else wanna go."

Angel, Gunn Wes, and Faith nodded. Spike looked over at Paige as he said, " Pet you stay here with Cordy, and Fred, and protect em yea?"

She nodded as Spike, and the others left. Once they were out of the hotel Spike said, " Charlie I want you, Wes, an the Slayer to patrol the cemeteries. While me, Angel, and the kid patrol the sewers."

Gun nodded as Faith asked, " Who put you in charge? I don't think it's smart that three of our strongest fighters go off on their own."

Angel said, " I agree with Spike we're doing it the way he said."

She asked Connor, " What do you think?"

Connor said, " I agree with my dad, and Spike."

Faith walked off with Gunn, and Wes muttering under her breath as she went, " Of course Angel, and Connor agree with Spike. They're family."

_**The Sewers**_

They had just entered the sewers when Spike motioned for them to halt. He whispered, " Angel you smell that?"

Angel, and Connor sniffed the air, and Angel growled as he said, " Yea I smell the whole gang of vampires."

Spike growled, " Not that ya bloody git, don't ya smell er?"

Angel's eyes narrowed as he said through gritted teeth, " Lilith."

Spike asked, " I thought ya staked the bloody bitch a century ago?"

Angel said, " I did, I mean I think I did anyway."

Spike drawled sarcastically, " Then d'ya mind explainin to the rest of the class how she's still bleedin alive, undead, well ya know what I bloody mean."

Angel nodded as he pulled a broadsword from under his coat, and handed Connor a long double bladed axe as he said, " Well what d'ya say we go say hi."

Spike let his true face show as he slid his daggers into his hand, and growled, " Yea let's."

The 3 of them stealthily stalked the sewers until they finally found the vamp nest. Spike asked, " In terms of a plan?"

Angel said, " We fight, and kill tem all."

Connor asked, " How many are there?"

Spike said, " Well by my count kid there's bout 20."

Connor said, " Oh is that all."

Spike smirked as he drawled, " Well let's do it then."

And with that they leaped from their hiding place, and attacked the vamps. Spike stared incredulously at Connor, and Angel as they effortlessly killed one vamp after another. Spike saw them get surrounded, and ran to help. He drove the daggers into a female vampire that looked like she was all of 15 when she was turned. She roared with pain as Spike tore the daggers from her back, and sliced her head off. Then he decapitated a male vampire that looked like a bum. He finally managed to make it to Angel, and Connor, and was about to say something when he was suddenly sent flying into a wall. Spike looked up, and what he saw made his blood run cold. There standing in front of him was the enchanting, and mesmerizing face of Lilith. Lilith leaned down , and cooed in a sweet seductive voice, " Hello William my have you changed, I wonder if you'll change back if I kill your precious witch?"

Spike roared with rage as he leaped to his feet, " Ya won't touch er ya bleedin evil bitch."

Lilith laughed evilly as Spike launched himself at her. He managed to slice deep gash in her chest before she knocked him into another wall. Connor threw a jump spinning roundhouse that knocked her off her feet. She jumped to her feet, and knocked Connor off his feet. Angel, and Spike both leapt at her, but she twisted, and knocked them both away. Spike managed to land in his feet, but Angel however crashed through a wall. Spike ran over, and yanked Angel to his feet as he drawled, " Try stayin on yer feet gramps."

Angel just rolled his eyes as he launched himself at her once more. Only this time he managed to stab her in the stomach. Before she could knock him away spike hit her with a jarring punch to jaw. Then Connor chopped of her head while she was trying to fight off Angel, and Spike. After she had crumbled into dust Spike glanced at Angel, and Connor, and said, Let's go home yea."

They agreed.

_**The Hyperion**_

When they got back to the Hyperion they discovered that Wes, Gunn, and Faith were already there. Cordy ran, and got the first aid kit to dress their wounds. While she was gone Spike lit a cigarette, and asked, " So Slayer find anything interesting?"

Faith said as she sat by Wes, " Yea we killed a whole nest of Grocslar Demons."

Angel was stunned as Spike drawled sarcastically, " Damn Slayer leave some for the rest of us yea."

She jumped to her feet, and yelled, " What's your damn problem vampire?"

Spike's eyes were a bright gold color as he snarled, " My problem Slayer, is that yer a psycho bint, and I don't want you around these people. My family, the only family I have. Be warned Slayer if you hurt any of them I will kill you."

Faith lunged at Spike, but Spike simply spun away causing her to crash into a wall. Angel jumped up, and grabbed Faith as she whipped a stake out of her pocket, and was about to plunge it into Spike. He said forcefully as he wrenched the stake from her hand, " Faith stop. Spike's just worried about all of us."

Faith jerked away from angel as she glared at Spike, and said, " Wow Spike, I never knew you cared for Angel so much."

Spike growled as his daggers slid into his hands, " Yea I care about im Slayer he's my grandsire, and don't even think bout hurtin the kid. I'll eviscerate ya fore ya can."

Angel said, " Thanks Spike."

Spike muttered as he, and Paige walked out of The Hyperion, " Don't mention it mate."

_**2 hours later**_

Spike, and Paige had been sitting in Caritas for 2 hours now. He had just ordered his fifth shot of Jack Daniels when the host walked over, and asked, " Are either of you going to sing?"

Spike downed the shot, and stood up as he said, " Sure mate I'll sing."

Paige asked, " What are you going to sing?"

Spike cocked his eyebrow as he said, " D'ya remember the song that was playin when we met?"

Paige's eyes lit up as she said, " It was Far Away by Nickelback. I love that song."

Spike leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips as he said, " This is for you pet."

He got up on stage, and softly started to sing in a deep husky voice,

"_**This Time, This Place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, To Late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just One Chance, Just One Breath**_

_**Just In Case There's Just One Left**_

_**Cause You Know**_

_**You Know, You Know**_

_**That I love You**_

_**I have Loved You All Along**_

_**And I Miss You**_

_**Been Far Away For Too Long**_

_**I keep Dreaming You'll Be with Me**_

_**And You'll never Go**_

_**Stop Breathing If I don't See you anymore**_

_**On My Knees I'll Ask**_

_**Last Chance For One Last Dance**_

_**Cause With You I'd Withstand**_

_**All Of Hell Just To Hold Your Hand**_

_**I'd Give it all**_

_**I'd Give For Us**_

_**Give Anything, but I Won't Give Up**_

_**Cause You Know**_

_**You Know, You Know**_

_**That I love You**_

_**I have Loved You All Along**_

_**And I Miss You**_

_**Been Far Away For Far Too Long**_

_**I Keep Dreaming You'll Be With Me**_

_**And You'll Never Go**_

_**Stop Breathing If I Don't See You Anymore**_

_**So Far Away**_

_**Been Far Away For Far Too Long**_

_**So Far Away**_

_**Been Far Away For Too Long**_

_**But You Know, You Know, You Know**_

_**I Wanted**_

_**I Wanted You To Say**_

_**Cause I Needed **_

_**I Needed to Hear You Say**_

_**That I Love You**_

_**I Loved You All Along**_

_**And I Forgive For Being Far Away For Far To Long**_

_**So Keep Breathing Cause I'm Not Leaving**_

_**Hold Onto Me, and Never let Me Go." **_

When the song ended Spike walked back over, and sat beside Paige. She looked at him, and said with tears streaming down her face, " That's the nicest thing anybodies ever don for me thanks Spike."

Spike said as he lit a cigarette, " Glad ya liked it pet. I'd do anything for you."

She was about to say something when the Host said, " That was great Spike. Hold onto to her she's a keeper."

Spike was stunned as he asked, " How'd ya know my name mate?"

The Host grinned as he said, " I read you while ya sang. I learned quite a few things about you. Like I learned you love her more than life itself, you'd die for her, and that you're scared you can't protect her. But let me assure you both you can protect her."

Spike said, " Thanks mate. Can I get another shot?"

Paige grinned as she asked, " You trying to get drunk?"

Spike smirked as he downed the shot as soon as it was placed in front of him, then he said, " Nah pet vampire constitution. I can get drunk, but it takes a lot. Don't worry."

He looked up, and saw Gunn, and Fred walking towards them. Spike called, " Aye Charlie come sit over here."

When they sat down Gunn asked, " You don't like Faith do you?"

Spike shook his head as he downed another shot, then said, " No, an I don't trust er. I remember back when we were in Sunnyhell she was a psycho evil bint."

Fred asked as she accepted her Coke, " Don't you think people can change?"

He laughed as he lit another cigarette, and said, " Sure pet. I'm living proof that people change, but she was pure evil, and she had a soul all along."

Fred argued, " So just because someone has a soul they're automatically good?"

Spike sighed as he motioned for another shot , and said, " Look Pet it's like this a soul is a fragile thing. If you get it too tarnished, there's no cleanin it."

Fred nodded as she ordered a Margarita, and Gunn order a Bud Light. Spike glanced at Gunn as he said, " Aw come on Charlie boy drink some Jack with me, or if ya don't like that we could drink some Cuervo."

Gunn said as he took a drink of his beer, " Sure man, but how many shots of Jack have you had?"

Spike drawled as he downed the whiskey, " 9. I'm okay so ya wanna?"

Gunn nodded as Spike order three shots of Cuervo 1800. As soon as they arrived he handed one to Gunn, and the other to Paige, and said as they raised their glasses, " Bottoms up mate."

And with that they all downed their shots. Then Spike stood up took one last drag off his cigarette, put it in the ash tray, and strode toward the stage. The Host met him halfway there, and asked, " What song are you going to grace us with now?"

Spike said, " Every Rose Has a Thorn by Poison."

The host said, " That's a good song."

Spike took the stage, and said into the mike, " This is for Paige, and Fred."

Then he began to sing in a husky voice,

_**" We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside**_

_**Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say**_

_**Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn**_

_**Yeah it does**_

_**I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here somehow  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess**_

_**Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains**_

_**I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways**_

_**But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess**_

_**Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn"**_

Spike walked back to his seat after the song was over, and ordered three more shots of Tequila. As soon as they came they were drunk. Fred said after she got a big drink of her drink, " That was beautiful singin Spike."

He said as he ordered a Budweiser, " Thanks pet. Glad ya liked it."

Gunn said as they finished their drinks, " Well y'all it's about 5:30 we gotta be goin, Ya'll comin?"

Spike said as he took a big drink of his beer, " We'll be along shortly mate."

Gun said as he, and Fred walked toward the door, " Well sunrise is about a hour, and a half from now."

Spike said as he saluted Gunn with the bottle, " Gotcha mate."

_**3 Hours later, The Hyperion.**_

Spike, and Paige were sleeping soundly until a loud crash made Spike jump awake, and shout, " Bloody hell can't a bloke get any bleedin sleep after drinkin all night?"

Paige giggled as she lay half asleep in his arms. She kissed him softly then said, " We should go see what that was."

Spike groaned as he crawled out of bed, and started pulling on his pants as he growled, " Stay here pet. This better be very bloody important."

And with he stalked down the stairs to see what the commotion was. When he got to the lobby he saw Fred picking up a large crossbow from the floor. He walked over, and asked, "Havin trouble pet"

Fred jumped at the sound of his voice as she said, " Sorry Spike didn't mean to wake y'all."

He said as he searched his pockets for a cigarette, " No worries pet."

Faith asked from her seat on the couch, " What's a matter Spike not enough beauty sleep."

He glared at her as he said before stalking furiously back upstairs, " Piss of Slayer."

As he was walking upstairs he passed Gunn. Gunn said, " We had last night didn't we bro."

Spike nodded as he walked back into his, and Paige's room, and slammed the door. Spike lit a cigarette as he laid back on the bed. Paige came walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, and with her makeup, and hair done. Spike asked as he took a drag from his cigarette, " Where ya off to luv?"

Paige said as she grabbed her purse, " Me, Cordy, Fred, and Faith are going shopping."

At hearing Faith was going Spike jumped to his feet, and yelled, " The hell ya are. I won't be havin you traipse around with that psycho bint just waitin for her to kill ya."

Paige pushed him into a sitting position on the bed then she sat on his lap as she said, " It's alright Spike I'll be fine, besides Wes told me that when a vampire falls in love a special kind of bond is formed wherein we feel what the other is feeling/ So if I'm in trouble you'll know it so relax okay."

Spike nodded as he said, " Alright pet. "

She kissed him on the lips before they both walk downstairs. Spike walked over to Faith, and hissed into her ear, " If she's hurt in any way Slayer I'll kill you."

Faith looked at him as she said, " Don't worry Spike nothing will happen to her you have my word."

Spike nodded as they left Once they were gone Gunn asked, " Hey guys wanna order a pizza?"

Wes, and Angel asked, " For breakfast?"

Gunn, Connor and Spike nodded as Spike said, " I want pepperoni, pineapples, hamburger, mushrooms, and anchovies on it."

Gunn, and Wes both agreed as Gunn phoned in the order. As they waited for the pizza to arrive Spike glanced at Angel, and asked, " Wanna spar mate?"

Angel nodded as they went to basement, and Spike took a fighting stance, and watched as Angel shed his black silk shirt, and took up a fighting stance as well. Spike threw a right roundhouse at Angel's head, but he weaved out of the way, and threw a stiff right that connected with Spike's mouth. Spike wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand as he launched a jumping knee strike that crushed Angel's nose. Angel backed up a few steps and attempted to sweep his legs out from under from under him, but Spike leaped into the air , and kicked Angel in the face with a jumping front kick, causing Angel's eye to split open. Angel shook his head to clear as he said, " I'm proud of you Spike you've vastly improved since last time we spared."

Spike was about to say something when Gunn came down, and told the pizzas were there. Spike ran upstairs, grabbed a piece of pizza, and had it half gone by the time Angel joined them. Angel watched in fascination as Spike ate another piece, practically inhaling it as he snapped, " Whatcha starin at Peaches?"

Angel rolled his eyes as he said," Spike why do you eat, or breathe, it's not like you have to."

Spike rolled his eyes as he finished eating another piece, and said, " Sod off peaches."

And with that he went upstairs, and finished getting dressed. He was just putting his duster on, when he suddenly fell to his knees, and screamed in pain. When the pain had passed he got to his feet, and raced back to the lobby. When he got there he snapped, " Let's go. The girls are in trouble."

Angel was about to ask him how he knew when he suddenly fell to his, and screamed in pain just as Spike had done. He rose to his feet, and growled, " They're being hurt."

Gunn, and Wes jumped to their feet as Gunn asked, " Is Fred with them?"

Spike said, " We don't know Charlie, but we need to get goin. You to drive around till ya see the Slayer. Since it's daytime me, Peaches, an Connor will take the sewers."

Gunn, and Wes ran out, got into Gunn's truck, and took off while Angel grabbed his favorite broadsword, handed a long sword to Spike, and handed Connor a huge double bladed axe. Then they went into the sewers. They had been walking for over an hour when Connor told them to stop he smelled Faith. They jumped through a sewer entrance, and found themselves in a shaded part of Century City. They found Faith just as Gunn, and Wes pulled up. Wes ran over, and hugged as Gun, Spike, Angel, and Connor walked up. She looked at Spike, and said in a voice filled with pain, " I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, or any of them. It happened so fast."

Spike looked at her many injuries, and said in a gentle voice, " I understand pet. Can ya tell me what did this?"

She said as she flinched when Wes wiped some of the blood from her face, " It was two people, and an army of vampires, and werwolves."

Angel asked, " What the people look like?"

She said, " One was Lilah Morgan, but I don't know the other guy. He was oriental."

Angel growled as Wes put her in the truck," Gavin Park. So Wolfram & Hart are back at it."

He turned to Wes as he said, " Get her back to the hotel, and protect her. Gunn I want you, and Connor to go with him. Protect her with your lives if need be."

Gunn nodded as he said, " Make em pay, and bring Fred back."

Angel nodded as Spike said in vicious growl, " Count on it Charlie."

And with that they were gone. Spike turned to Angel, and said, " Well Angel it's sunset let's go have us a chat with some lawyers. Yea."

Angel nodded as he growled, " Let's do that

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

It had not taken them long to get there, and even less time to get in. Angel, and Spike left a trail of dead, and maimed guards in their wake. They eventually found Lilah's office, Spike kicked the doors open, and came face to face with Gavin Park. Gavin glanced at Spike, and Angel, and said as he tried to slip by, " I'll just be going. I'll talk to you later Lilah."

Spike grabbed the back of his coat as he tried to get away, and threw him back into the room as he snarled, " Ya ain't goin nowhere ya ponce."

He, and Angel came striding into the room as Angel smirked, and said in a dangerous, and deadly voice, " Hello Lilah, let's have a talk."

She looked over at Spike, and with fear in her eyes she asked, " What do you want to talk about Angel? Who is your friend?'

Spike smirked as he drawled, " I'm Spike."

Lilah gasped as she asked, " The Spike, why are you hanging out with Angel I thought you two hated each other?"

Spike said, " We used to, but now we get along real well. Now where is Paige, and the others?"

Lilah said as she glanced at Gavin lying on the floor, " I don't know what you're talking about."

Angel shook his head as he said, " You only get three lies, and that was your first one. Now tell the truth, or you will be made to talk."

She sneered as she said, " We both know you won't torture me Angel."

Spike drawled as he lit a cigarette, " He won't but I will, an I'm sure ya've heard I'm very good at it."

She glanced nervously at Spike as she said, " All I know is that we were hired to capture Cordelia, and the witch that you're with."

Spike asked, " Why, who ordered it?"

Lilah shook her head as she said, " He wanted the seer, and the blood of a Charmed One, but not any Charmed One. He wanted the blood of that had been a vampire twice, and as for who I can't tell you that."

Angel asked, " Can't, or won't?"

She said, " Both."

Spike said as he vamped out, " Bad idea ya stupid bint."

She said, " I'm not scared of you, you have a sul now. Which means you can't hurt me."

Spike said as he viciously kicked Gavin several times in the stomach, and head, " Wrong ya silly git I can hurt ya all I want I'll just feel really bad about it later."

He kept kicking Gavin until he passed out from the pain, then he picked up the limp body, and threw it outside, then he stalked up to Lilah, and ripped her arm out of it's socket as growled, " Give us a name. "

She just glared through her pain at them both. Spike had an evil gleam in his golden eyes as he asked Angel, " I'm feelin a bit peckish what about you mate?"

Angel said as he vamped out too, " Yea I'm suddenly very hungry also."

Lilah screamed, " Alright I'll give you a name, it's The Immortal."

Spike growled as he punched her in the face, knocking her out cold, " Bloody figures. This time he dies I swear."

Angel nodded as they raced from WR&H.

**Hope y'all like this chapter. I don't know if Spike ever really torture someone, but it works for the story. Tell me what y'all think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story

**Chapter 9:**

_**The Hyperion**_

_**An hour later**_

Angel, and Spike came flying through the hotel doors only to be stopped by Gunn, who asked, " Did the bitch tell ya were Fred was."

Spike said as he lit a cigarette, " It was the Immortal, an no sorry she didn't tell us where the girls were."

Gunn slammed his fist down on the counter as he yelled, Damn it."

Faith, and Wes came running out of the kitchen when they heard Gunn's outburst. Wes asked as he helped Faith sit down, " Have you found them?"

Spike said, " Well yes, an no mate. We found who the git was that had em captured, but not where they're at."

He walked over to Faith, crouched down in front of her, and offered her a cigarette as he gently asked, " Can ya explain how ya were attacked by vamps in broad bloody daylight?"

She accepted the cigarette, and let him light it as she said, " We were shopping when all of a sudden we were surrounded by werewolves. I managed to kill a few of them, and so did Paige, she needs help with her fighting by the way, anyway we were doing good until a mob of vamps descend upon us. I was knocked unconscious, and when I came to there was nobody there."

Spike was about to say something when the lobby was filled with shimmering lights. Spike muttered under his breath, " Bloody hell."

Within moments the lights began to take form. Then standing before the stunned members of AI were Leo, Piper, and Phoebe. Leo asked, " Spike where's Paige?"

Spike lit a cigarette as he said, " She was captured by an old enemy of mine."

Phoebe got right into his face, and started yelling," I knew you would get her hurt. You're no good for her."

Angel jumped in to defend his grandchilde, " Look lady I don't know who the hell you people are, and frankly I don't give a damn, Spike has been running himself ragged trying to find Paige, and the girls. So just back the hell off."

They all were stunned at Angel's outburst, and after several minutes Piper asked, " Who the hell are you?"

Leo said before Angel could reply, " His name is Angel he's the other vampire with a soul."

Wesley asked, " You are the other two Charmed Ones correct?"

Piper, and Phoebe nodded as Connor said from his position against the wall, " Cut Spike some slack he didn't know the Immortal would attack."

Piper said, " he could've called us."

Gunn asked, " How did you know anyway?"

Piper said, "Phoebe had a premonition of Paige in trouble."

At that moment both Spike, and Angel doubled over in pain. Wesley rushed over to them, and asked, " Are you two all right?"

Spike was in gameface as he growled, " He's hurting them again. I swear I'll kill him."

Angel said now in gameface as well, " No we'll kill him. Let's go."

And with that the two ensouled vampires, and Connor rushed out into the night. Phoebe stared out into the night as she said, " They left us."

Wes said, " They don't want any help."

Piper said, " Well that kid went with them."

Gunn said as he polished his trusty hubcap axe, " Connor that's Angel's son. He went cause Cordy's the only mom he's ever had, and Spike's like his older brother."

_**Two hours later**_

They had been searching for two hours, and had come up with nothing. Spike sighed as they walked into what seemed like the thousandth demon bar. They walked through the door, and Spike ordered beers for him, and Angel while Angel, and Connor talked to some of the customers. Spike asked the bartender, " Ya know where the Immortal is mate?"

The bartender a huge Grocslar demon sneered as he said, " Yea, but I ain't tellin you bloodsucker."

Spike smirked, and suddenly launched himself over the bar, and proceeded to choke the Grocslar as he switched to gameface, and growled, " Ya better tell me where he is mate."

The Grocslar gasped, " Not a chance."

Spike's golden eyes glowed a bright feral yellow as he growled, " ya know who I am?"

The Grocslar said, " Some bloodsucking leech just like your pal."

Spike shook his head as he said, " Wrong mate, I'm Spike, and that's Angel, oh and the kid that's the destroyer. Now ya ready ta talk?"

The Grocslar nodded, and Spike let go of him as he motioned for Angel, and Connor to join him. When they walked over Spike said, " Meet our new friend he knows where the Immortal is, and he's going to tell us aren't you?"

The Grocslar nodded as he said, " They're being held In the old abandoned church north of town."

Spike thanked him, them promptly broke his neck. Then he looked at Angel, and with a scared eyebrow raised asked, " So shall we be off sire?"

Angel chuckled humorously as he said, " Sure Spike."

And with that they ran out, and jumped into Angel's black 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX Convertible, and roared off.

_**45 minutes later.**_

When they arrived at the old church they all jumped out the car, and went to the trunk. Angel said as he handed Connor a huge double bladed battleaxe, and Spike 2 wicked looking broadswords, " Alright Spike I want you to sneak around back, and do a little recon. When you're finished come back, and tell us what you see."

Spike nodded as his face changed to that of his vampiric visage, and stalked off. 15 minutes later, Spike came walking back with blood dripping from both swords. He let his face change back to normal as he said, " The back's all clear mate."

Angel, and Connor both nodded as they made their way to the rear of the church. Once there it was just a simple task of breaking the old rust covered lock, and walking into the church. Once they were inside They all went up to the top floor. They hadn't gone twenty feet when they were attacked by hordes of Vamps, and Werewolves. Angel, and Spike allowed their faces to change into that of the demon, and attacked undead, and Lycan alike. Twenty minutes later all that remained were a few vamps, and one Werewolf. Connor beheaded two of the vamps at once leaving only one left. Angel staked the last remaining vamp as Spike dispatched the Werewolf. After they were all dead Spike glanced at Angel, and Connor as he growled, " Well that was bloody fun."

Connor sniffed the air, and said as he began running down the corridor, " I smell the girls, c'mon."

Angel, Spike ran after Connor as Spike growled, " I'm gonna rip the bleedin git's heart out."

Angel nodded as they came to a massive door. Spike smirked as he drawled, " Well should we ring the bell first?"

Angel shook his head as Spike savagely kicked the door, splintering it. The Immortal jerked as he stared at the two ensouled vampires, and Connor. Angel growled dangerously as he, Spike, and Connor stalked forward, " You're going to die slowly."

The Immortal said as he grabbed handfuls of both Cordy's, and Paige's hair, and bellowed, " Take one more step Vampires, and they die."

They all three froze as the Immortal slung both women's heads onto the floor. Spike growled dangerously as he saw the many bruises that marred Paige's beautiful face. Angel whispered if we all rush him he won't be able to fight us all. Spike nodded as Connor threw a jump kick at the Immortal. He caught Connor's leg, and slung him bodily into a wall. His head made a sickening thud as he collided, and slid limply to the ground. Enraged both Angel, and Spike charged him. Angel stabbed the Immortal in the right shoulder with his long sword as Spike viciously attacked with his two broadswords, slicing The Immortal in several places. The Immortal backhanded Angel away, but failed to stop Spike from cutting off his left arm. The Immortal howled in pain as he grabbed Spike around the neck with his remaining hand, and tried to strangle him. Spike sneered evilly at him as he growled, " Trying to strangle a vampire, not gonna happen ya bloody wanker."

And with that Spike smashed him repeatedly in the midsection with vicious knee strikes. After the 7th one Spike was certain that he shattered all of The Immortal's ribs. Gasping for breath The Immortal released Spike, and staggered back. Before The Immortal could escape Spike cut his head off. After he was dead both he, and Angel freed their loved ones. Paige fell into Spike's arms, and began to sob while Angel covered Cordy's face with kisses. Then Angel went to check on Connor. To his great relief Connor was awake, and very pissed off. Angel asked, " Are you alright?"

Connor said, " Yea dad I'm fine. How's Cordy, and Fred?'"

Angel said, " Fred's fine except for being really shook up, but Cordy's hurt pretty bad. Paige is hurt too, but we'll have Leo heal them when we get back to the hotel."

Paige looked up at the mention of Leo, and asked, " What are my sisters, and Leo doing at the Hyperion? Did you call them Spike?"

Spike said, " No love Phoebe got a premonition of you in trouble, and showed up at the Hyperion very pissed."

Paige rolled her eyes as she said, " Well we'd better get back then."

Spike scooped her up in his arms, and the three bruised, and battered champions slowly made their way to Angel's car, and then back to the Hyperion.

_**The Hyperion**_

_**1 ½ hours later**_

When the three champions made their way into the hotel they were greeted by Gunn, Faith, Wes, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo. Connor handed Fred off to a very ecstatic Gunn whereas both Angel, and Spike were loathe to put their loved ones down. Wes walked over to Angel, and said, " Let Leo heal her, she'll be fine Angel."

Angel reluctantly laid Cordy on the couch, and watched as Leo healed her. Then Angel scooped Cordy back up into his arms, and carried her upstairs. Then Piper and Phoebe walked over to Spike who was still cradling Paige protectively in his arms, and said, " Spike you can let her go now she's safe now."

Spike very reluctantly laid Paige down where Cordelia was just laying, and watched as Leo healed her as well. Once she was healed Leo, Piper, and Phoebe prepared to leave. Phoebe looked over at Paige, and asked, " Can we talk to you in private?"

Paige nodded as the three of them walked over into the corner. Once there Phoebe turned to Paige, and said, " Paige honey we know you like Spike, but we think it would be best if you forgot all about him, and came back with us."

Paige glared at Phoebe as she said, " You're one to talk, I mean you were married to one of the worst demons in history, and what's worse he became the Source."

Phoebe was speechless as Piper said, " Paige we know this is hard, but it's best. You never would have been turned into a vampire, or been captured by The Immortal."

Paige was crying now as she said, " But you don't understand we're soul mates."

Phoebe said, " Trust us this for the best plus you'll meet someone that's better for you, someone that doesn't have a severely evil past."

Paige nodded as she numbly walked over to Spike, and said, " Spike we need to talk."

Spike said, " I heard it all Love. You're just plannin on leavin huh? Ya told me you'd never tell me to go."

Paige said harshly, That's before I knew how evil you actually were. What atrocities you've committed just for fun."

Spike was rapidly losing his temper as he yelled, " You told me that didn't bother ya, but now since your bloody sisters have convinced ya I'm just an evil soulless thing, I got news for ya pet I've got a soul now, an I love you."

Paige fiercely shook her head as she said, " We could never be Spike."

Spike struggled to keep his face from changing, but Paige saw his eyes flash gold as he said softly, " But I promised the Elders I would protect you three."

Paige said, " Well you're absolved of that responsibility, please don't try to contact me, or come to the manor. We're through Spike."

And with that they all four orbed back to the Manor leaving a broken, and rejected Spike in their wake

**Hope y'all like this one,** **Tell me should I end this one right her, and start a sequel set about three years into the future, or keep going with this one**


	10. Chapter 10

**Champions**

**A/N: I know I already posted this chapter once, but I'm reposting it cause it makes more sense, plus I didn't like**** the way the story was going. So please enjoy**

**Chapter 10: **

_**1 Year Later**_

Spike sighed as he climbed off of his Black 2004 Harley-Davidso DYNA Low-Rider that he stole from W&H before they destroyed it. Spike slowly walked up to the Manor, and briefly hesitated before he rang the bell. Five minutes later he was staring into the most beautiful pair of Hazel eyes, the same eyes that had haunted his dreams for the past year. Paige stared at him in shock first, then a mixture of intense sadness, and intense joy. She asked as she shifted the baby in her arms, " S-spike what're you doing here?"

Spike raised a scarred eyebrow as he drawled, " Decided to come after you, after we destroyed W&H."

Paige stared at him incredulously as she asked, " You defeated W&H how?"

Spike smirked as he stepped past her, sat down on the couch, and said, " Well after you left, Angel took over W&H. It was peachy at first, but then he decided to bring down W&H."

Paige asked as she sat down beside him, " Who made it out alive?"

Spike bowed his head as he said quietly, " Nobody, but me made it out pet."

Tears streamed down her face, as Spike gathered her in his arm, and whispered soothing words to her. Suddenly Chris orbed in. He was about to say something to Paige, when he looked over, he locked eyes with Spike. As Spike stared at Chris, the first thing he noticed was that his blood smelled exactly like Piper, and Leo. He smirked as he drawled, " Name's Spike nice to meet ya mate."

Chris nodded as he said, " My name is Chris Perry."

Spike nodded as Chris walked from the room, Spike cocked a scarred eyebrow as he gestured toward the baby in her arms as he drawled, " So love, when were you gonna tell me bout the Little Bit?"

Paige looked down at the little girl as she laid the her in Spike's arms, and said, " Spike this is your daughter Emily Jean Rose. "

Spike gazed down at Emily as he asked hopefully, " So does this mean I can stay?"

Paige grinned as she said, " Of course you're gonna stay."

Spike kissed her very passionately for several minutes. Then Piper, Leo, and Phoebe orbed in. They all three stared at Spike as he held Emily. He looked up in annoyance, and snapped, " What the bloody hell are you lot staring at, can't a bloke hold his daughter in peace?"

Leo said, " Sorry Spike , have you seen Chris?"

Spike said as he handed Emily back to Paige, " He's in the attic."

Leo nodded as Spike rose to his feet, and followed him. Once he was out of the room, Piper, and Phoebe turned to Paige, and asked, " We know it's only been a few minutes, but what does it feel like to have Spike back?"

Paige had a huge grin on her face as she said, " It's wonderful, I mean as soon as I told him about Emily he wanted to hold her. I know you guys were just trying to help, but I was heartbroken for a year, sure I tried to date Richard, but he just wasn't Spike."

Piper nodded as she said, " Yea now Richard's gone crazy since you broke up with him."

No sooner had that statement left her lips, when Richard appeared. Paige asked as she protectively held Emily to her chest, " What do you want Richard?"

Richard said in an eerily calm voice as he stepped toward Paige, " You know what I want Paige."

Paige ground out through clenched teeth, " I already told you when Emily was born we were through."

Richard stood there for several minutes then he said in the same eerily calm voice, " You will be mine again Paige."

Spike growled from the top of the stairs, " Not in this lifetime ya git."

Richard glared at Spike as he hissed, " So your Spike."

Spike's eyes glowed a bright feral yellow as he snarled, " Yea that's me."

Richard glared at both of them before he vanished. Once he was gone Spike walked down the stairs, and over to Paige, and asked, " Paige who was that ponce?"

Paige handed Emily to Piper, who carried the sleeping infant upstairs, then she led him back over to the couch, and said as they sat down, " Well after we returned to San Francisco I was heartbroken, then a month later we helped end the feud between Richard's family, and another family. After that me, and Richard started dating, Shortly after that I found out that I was pregnant with Emily, we continued to date for a while after that, but he just couldn't compare to you, shortly before Emily was born I told him we were through."

Spike lit a cigarette as he growled, " Don't worry pet he'll not hurt you, or Emily."

Paige curled up beside Spike as Chris, and Leo came flying down the stairs. They stopped in front of Spike, and Leo asked, " Spike would you mind going with Chris to kill a demon?"

Spike shook his head as Chris glared at Leo, and said, " I can do it by myself."

Spike held up a hand to silence Leo's protests, and said, " Of course we know ya can mate, I'm just going for backup."

_**6 Minutes later**_

**Abandoned Warehouse **

Chris nodded as they orbed out. When they reached their destination Chris asked the now bleached blond vampire, " You know who I am don't you?"

Spike ran his fingers through his short blonde hair as he said, " Yea you're Piper, and Leo's son, prolly from the future am I right?"

Chris nodded as he said, " I came back to save Wyatt from turning evil. Please don't tell anyone about me being Piper's son."

Spike nodded as his eyes turned a brilliant golden color, and he growled, " If anybody tries I'll rip their bloody throats out."

Chris nodded as he thought to himself, _Spike's the same in the future as he is now. Very protective of his family._ Spike said as he lit a cigarette, " Well let's get this bloody over with."

Chris nodded as Spike kicked in the door, walked in, and beheaded two demons with one swing of his broadsword. Chris used his telekinesis to throw the demon's energy balls back at them, killing 4. Spike smirked as he killed two more demons, then he drawled, " So d'we fight like this in the future?"

Chris said as he unleashed a flurry of punches, and kicks on a demon then broke it's neck with a spinning hook kick, " Yea."

Spike asked in a surprised voice as he broke the last demon's neck, " Where'd ya learn to fight like that?"

Chris said as he brushed the hair out of his eyes, " From you."

Spike smirked as he drawled, " Well let's get outta here kid."

And with that they orbed back to the Manor.

_**5 Minutes later**_

**The Manor**

Leo, and the girls were waiting the living room, when the orbed in. Leo asked, " How'd it go?"

Spike drawled, " Went off without a hitch."

Paige said as she walked over to Spike, and gave him a kiss on the lips, " Good I'm glad."

Spike looked over at Chris, and drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Ya did a good job kid."

Chris thanked him, then went up to the attic. Leo watched him leave, then he turned to Spike, and asked, " How'd it really go?"

Spike exploded with rage, " It went exactly as we bleedin said it did ya bloody git."

Piper asked, " What's your problem?"

Spike said as he took a drag from his cigarette, " Nothin cept that Leo can't get it through his head that Chris is really a great help out there."

Leo said, : Look Spike all I'm trying to do is keep my family safe

Spike said as he exhaled a huge cloud of smoke, " I know ya wanna keep em safe mate, I do too, but Chris could really be a great asset. Specially since you're an Elder now."

Leo looked incredulous as he asked, " How'd you know I was an Elder now?"

Spike smirked as he took a long drag off his cig, then said, " Been keepin tabs on you lot. Who d'ya think it was that fought off that sorcerer long enough for you to rescue Piper."

Leo asked in amazement, " That was you?"

Spike nodded as he stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray, and said, " Yep it was right round the time we took down W&H. Angel said to live the last day how we wanted, and I chose to come back here. The only place I ever really belonged."

They all had amazed looks on their faces as Piper walked over to Spike, and said, " Thank you."

Spike nodded as he heard Emily wake up, and he went to get his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Champions

_A/N: The song Spike sings to Emily is the one that Lindsay sang in Caritas_

Chapter 11:

_**1 Hour later**_

_**The Manor**_

Spike was in Paige's room pacing back, and forth holding a screaming Emily in his arms. He had been trying for the past hour to get to stop crying. He had done everything he could think of. Finally he remembered Angel telling him the only thing that used to calm Connor down, and get him to quit crying. He switched to gameface. He had known that Paige had been standing in the doorway for the past hour. She slowly walked into what she now considered as their room, walked over to him, and held her arms as she asked, " Want me to take her?"

Spike said as he gazed down at a smiling Emily, " No I like holding her."

Paige walked over, and sat down on the bed as Spike softly sang to Emily, "

_**Pretty girl on every corner  
Sunshine turns the sky to gold  
Warm, warm it's always warm here  
And I can't take the cold**_

**Street littered with diamonds  
Everyone's glistening  
This whole world shine so brightly  
And I can't see a thing**

**She's pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Settles me with love and laughter  
And I can't feel a thing**

**The skies gonna open  
People going pray and crawl  
It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all**

**The skies gonna open  
People going pray and sing  
I can't feel a thing**

**She's pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Settles me with love and laughter  
And I can't feel a thing**

**The skies gonna open  
People going pray and crawl  
It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all**

**The skies gonna open  
People going prey and sing  
I can't feel a thing**

**I can't feel."**

By the time Spike was done singing Emily had fallen asleep. Spike still in gameface gazed lovingly down at his daughter as he laid her in her crib. Paige had always wondered what it would feel like to have him feed from her. She stood, walked over to him, and began tracing the ridges on his forehead as she purred, " I love your true face, it's so sexy."

He quickly pulled away from her, and switched back to his human guise, and sat with his back facing on the bed as he said in a low shame filled voice, " Sorry bout that I was so wrapped up in tryin ta keep Emily happy, an I completely forgot my true face frightens, an disgusts ya."

She inwardly cringed as she remembered a year ago when she had first met Spike, then found out he was a vampire. Sure she'd loved him, but he frightened her too. It wasn't until after she'd left him in LA that she started to really do research on him. She was surprised that the book of shadows had three whole pages describing Spike, not to mention the huge section Magic School had on him. She had even spoken to Gideon about it, and had told her that Spike was a conundrum, and that even before he regained his soul, even before the chip he had helped save the world. He had also told her that Spike was a true champion, and unlike his grandsire Angelus. Whom Paige had met, that Spike had done good without a soul. She already knew that. She cupped his face in her hands, and made him look up at her as she said, " You're beautiful Spike, all of you, I love your true face."

Spike said quietly, " But I never wanted you ta see that part of me."

Paige said, " Spike I know who, and what you are, and it doesn't frighten, or scare me, that's why I have a very important request for you."

He cocked his head as he brushed a few strands of brown hair out of her eyes, and asked, " What's that Pet?"

She said, " Spike I want you to claim me, mark me as your mate. I read about it in the book. We're already connected, this will just give us a permanent link."

Spike was overjoyed, but he asked tentatively, " Are you sure Pet?"

She nodded as she bore her neck to him. He stood up, shed his duster, then he gathered her in his arms as he pulled her back onto the bed with him, and the very gently he began to suck at her neck pulling the blood up closer to the surface, then he began to lick, and nip at the side of her neck. She felt him change, and before he sunk his teeth into his skin he asked, " Are you sure about this Pet?'

At her whispered yes, he sunk his fangs as gently as he could into her neck. At first she felt a slight pinch as his fangs entered her throat, but then she felt calm, and tingly all over. 15 Minutes later Spike pulled his fangs out, and she felt him switch back to his human face, then he just laid there cuddling with her, and lapping up the few droplets that were leaking from the already healing puncture wounds. Once they were healed Spike gently undressed a very weak Paige, then he laid her underneath the covers. After that was done he shed his clothes as well, and climbed in beside his new mate. The last thoughts running through his mind as drifted off to sleep were of the fact that he now felt that their psychic link was now stronger than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Champions**

**Chapter 12: **

_**2 Weeks Later**_

_**P3**_

It had been two weeks since Spike, and Paige had become mates. He smiled to himself as he walked into P3 with his new family. It was amateur night, and Paige had convinced him to sing since he had such a great voice. He remembered telling her, " Pet I need a guitar if I'm goin ta play at the club."

So the next day she brought him a black Fender Stratacaster. He smirked as she said, " So now you have no reason not to go through with it."

He smirked to himself as he walked up behind the mic, took a seat, and began to strum his guitar, and sing in a smoky, bluesy voice, **"**

__

**I died**

**_So many years ago  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm_**

**_You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
That's great_**

**_But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace_**

**_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace_**

**_You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace_**

**_I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and_**

**_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?"_**

After he finished singing the club erupted in applause. Spike said into the mic, " I'm gonna send this one out to my lil girl."

**_Pretty girl on every corner  
Sunshine turns the sky to gold  
Warm, warm it's always warm here  
And I can't take the cold _**

**_Street littered with diamonds  
Everyone's glistening  
This whole world shine so brightly  
And I can't see a thing_**

**_She's pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Settles me with love and laughter  
And I can't feel a thing_**

**_The skies gonna open  
People going pray and crawl  
It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all_**

**_The skies gonna open  
People going pray and sing  
I can't feel a thing_**

**_She's pretty as a picture  
She is like a golden ring  
Settles me with love and laughter  
And I can't feel a thing_**

**_The skies gonna open  
People going pray and crawl  
It's gonna rain down fire  
It's gonna burn us all_**

**_The skies gonna open  
People going prey and sing  
I can't feel a thing_**

**_I can't feel."_**

When he was done singing the crowd again broke out in applause. Spike said, " I'm goin ta do one more."

_He began to strum his guitar again, and sing, "_

**_This world will never be_**

**_What I expected_**

**_And if I don't belong_**

**_Who would have guessed it_**

**_I will not leave alone_**

**_Everything that I own_**

**_To make you feel like it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_Even if I say_**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try_**

**_To just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**

**_'Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_No one will ever see_**

**_This side reflected_**

**_And if there's something wrong_**

**_Who would have guessed it_**

**_And I have left alone_**

**_Everything that I own_**

**_To make you feel like_**

**_It's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_Even if I say_**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try_**

**_To just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**

**_'Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_The world we knew_**

**_Won't come back_**

**_The time we've lost_**

**_Can't get back_**

**_The life we had_**

**_Won't be ours again_**

**_This world will never be_**

**_What I expected_**

**_And if I don't belong_**

**_Even if I say_**

**_It'll be alright_**

**_Still I hear you say_**

**_You want to end your life_**

**_Now and again we try_**

**_To just stay alive_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**

**_'Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late_**

**_Maybe we'll turn it all around_**

**_'Cause it's not too late_**

**_It's never too late (It's never too late)_**

**_It's not too late_**

**_It's never too late."_**

After Spike quit singing he stood up, and walked back over to where Paige, and the others were seated. Once he sat down, and ordered himself a Michelob Ultra Leo said, " That was great Spike where did you learn to sing like that?"

Spike lit a cigarette as he said, " After 124 years ya pick up a few things mate."

Paige wrapped her arm around Spike as she purred in his ear, That was beautiful baby. And because you did that I've got a surprise for you at home."

Spike leered at her as he drawled, " Sthat so pet, what kind of surprise?"  
Paige purred seductively, " You'll just have to wait till we get home."Spike kissed her for several moments, then he said, " Alright have it yer way."Spike was about to respond, when Chris, and Darrell came running up. Spike looked up in surprise as he asked, " Whoa slow down kid, what's goin on?"

Darrell said, " Wow I've never met a vampire before."

Spike snapped, Well now ya have. What happened Chris?"

Chris said, " Darrell's wife Sheila was getting Emily, and Wyatt ready for bed, when suddenly the room started to fill up with this dark mist."

Spike immediately knew who it was. He asked, " What did the buggerin ponce want?"

Chris said, " He took Emily, he just mesmerized Sheila walked in, and took Emily."

Piper asked, " Is Wyatt okay."

Chris said, " Yea that's the really weird part he just left Wyatt alone, and took Emily."

Phoebe asked, " I wonder why he wasn't interested in taking Wyatt too?"

Spike growled in a menacing voice, " Because he was only after Emily. Somehow he found out she was my daughter."

Paige asked, by now she was very scared, " How did he find out, who is he?"

Spike snarled, " His name's Dracula. The last time I saw him I beat his ass for almost turning Buffy. And as for how knew I intend to find out."

Paige asked, " So he hates you for stopping him from turning the Slayer?"

Spike lit a cigarette as he drawled, " Not exactly pet, the first time him was in 1887 in Romania. It didn't go very well."

Paige asked frantically, " Will he hurt her?"

Spike growled as he rose fluidly to his feet, " He won't get the bloody chance."

As Spike was about to leave Piper said, " Wait we'll go with you."

Spike said as he walked out of the door, " No I have to do this alone. Just get back to the Manor, and lock the door."

When he was outside he jumped onto his Harley, and roared off to find his daughter. Two hours later he found himself sitting in front of one of the biggest demon bars in San Francisco. He jumped off his bike, kicked the door open, and sauntered in. He walked up to the bartender, a huge entropy Demon, and drawled as he lit a cigarette, " Hiya mate, can ya tell me where that ponce Dracula is?"

The Entropy Demon said, " No way bloodsucker I'm not gonna betray Dracula."

Spike switched to gameface as he launched himself over the bar, and proceeded to beat the demon mercilessly as he yelled, " You're gonna tell me where Dracula is right bleedin now."

Suddenly he heard, " William why are you beating one of my servants?"

Spike effortlessly rose to his feet, and leapt over the bar as he growled, " Where's my daughter ya buggerin sod?"

Dracula laughed as he said, " Come now William you are really not about to attack an illusion are you? If you promise you will not hurt any more of my servants I shall tell you where I have your daughter."

Spike growled, Fine, just tell me where my lil girl is."

Dracula chuckled humorlessly as he said, " My dear William it's not that simple."

Spike roared in outrage, " Just tell me where my fuckin daughter is."

Dracula said before the illusion faded, " To get her back you must be willing to give up very precious to you. I will contact you in a few days to let you know what that is. Until then leave this establishment, and never return."

**_What do y'all think Spike will have to give up? _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Champions**

**Chapter 13**:

_**3 hours Later**_

**The Manor**

Spike cursed to himself as he raced back to the manor. He shut off his bike, and raced into the house. Paige asked frantically, " Well did you find her?"

Spike growled as he lit a cigarette, " No I found the wanker who took er though."

Paige asked as Piper, Leo, Chris, and Phoebe came walking down the stairs, " Who was it?"

Spike growled, " It was Dracula."

They all gasped as Leo said, " I thought Buffy Summers killed him."

Spike said as he struggled to keep his face from changing, " Yea me too, but apparently she didn't. He said he'd call in three days, I'd give up somethin ta get er back."

Paige asked, " What do you have to give up?"

Spike growled as his face finally changed, " Prob'ly you, or my soul."

Paige said, " I'm scared Spike, What are you going to do?"

Spike forced his face to change back as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and said in a hard voice, " I just got ya back, there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose ya again, but I could give up my soul."

Piper said, " But that's what's keeping you good."

Spike smirked as he said, " No pet, I chose to be good long before I got my soul. All a soul does is act as a conscience."

Phoebe exclaimed, " Okay, but without your soul you'll kill humans again."

Spike was rapidly losing his temper, who did these people think they were telling him how to rescue his daughter. He smirked evilly as he said in a dark voice, " News flash Princess I killed humans while I had a soul."

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were horrified. Paige, and Chris weren't fazed by his revelation. Paige had figured he had done so, when he was trying to save her, Chris on the other hand knew he had, because he did it in the future to protect his family. Leo said, " You won't be the elders champion anymore, you won't Shanshu either."

Spike roared, " I didn't Shanshu the last bleedin time. An as for bein the Elders champion what have they bloody done for us other than lettin my daughter get kidnapped without warnin us."

Phoebe looked up, and asked, " Yea Leo why didn't I get a premonition?"

Leo shook his head as he said, " I don't know Phoebe."

Spike had had enough, he rose to his feet, and said, " I'm savin my daughter, an if givin up my soul is the only way ta do it than that's what I'll soddin do."

And with that he stormed out.

_**2 hours later**_

**Old Abandonded Warehouse**

He stormed into the old abandoned warehouse, and roared Dracula, ya bloody git. Get yer ass out here."

Dracula chastized as he materialized in front of Spike, " My dear William I told I would contact you in three days."

Spike sneered as he let his face change into that the demon, " Well sorry ya ponce I jus couldn't wait no more. Now what d'ya want fer an exchange?"

Dracula smirked as his three brides brought in a screaming Emily. Upon seeing his infant daughter so terrified the demon in yearned for vengeance. Before Dracula could say anything Spike whipped a crossbow out from under his duster, and dusted two of the brides. Leaving Dracula, and the one holding Emily. Dracula roared, " William you, and your daughter will die."

Spike smirked as he whirled around, and dusted two of the minions that were running up, then he whispered, " Paige, some help pet."

At the manor Paige stiffened as she saw Spike fighting a huge nest of vampires. She gasped as she said, " Spike's found her we need to go help him."

Chris was on his feet immediately, Leo, Piper, and Phoebe stood as well. Piper asked, " What if this is a trick?"

Before Paige could say anything Chris exploded, " Who the hell cares if it's a trap, we have to help Spike. I'm with you Paige."

Leo was shocked by the younger whitleather's outburst, and said, " So are we."

And with they all went to aid Spike. Spike having abandoned the crossbow, whipped out a stake, and the broadsword that Angel had given him, and dusted three vamps with one stroke. By the time the others arrived Spike had already dusted half the vamps. He yelled to Leo who was throwing lighting at the vamps, " That ain't doin mate orb er the hell outta here."

Leo threw a huge ball of lightning at the bride, when she fell back he snatched Emily, and orbed her back to the manor. Once he knew Emily was safe Spike let his demon reign, savagely beating, and killing the last remaining bride. When Dracula was the only one left Spike turned to Paige, and said, " Go back to the Maor, I don't want you, or your sisters ta see what I'm goin ta do."

Paige shook her head adamantly as she said, " No Spike Chris can take them back, but I'm staying I want to know he kidnapped pour daughter."

Spike smirked as he said, " Alright pet ya can stay, but I'm warnin ya yer gonna see a side of me you've never seen before ."

She glared at Dracula's sobbing form as she said, " I'm ready."

He nodded as he watched Chris, Piper, and Phoebe orb away. Then he turned to Dracula, and savagely kicked him in the face as he roared, " Why did you take my daughter."

Dracula said, " The Child of the vampire with a soul, and a twice turned witch has great promise in the underworld. Plus I was hired to capture her."

Paige grabbed by his cape, and slung him across the room as she yelled, " Who hired you?"

Dracula gracefully stood up, and made a great production of smoothing out hi suit, then he said, " AW, AW, AW. I can't tell you that."

Spike had a feral grin on his face as he stuck he point of his stake against Dracula's chest, and growled, " Vlad d'ya remember in Sunnydale bout messin with my friends?"

Dracula's eyes lit up as he asked, " Oh you mean when I was after the Slayer, yea you told me you'd kill me, and make sure I never came back. I wonder sweet little Buffy is doing, or what you're little witch would do if she knew you two used to love each other."

Spike laughed evilly as he said, " That's old news ya wanker, sides Paige knows I love er."

Dracula burst out laughing as he said, " He might love you now little one, but if his precious Slayer ever called he'd leave you in a heartbeat. That's just how he is."

Paige said, " Really, then how come when we went there he threatened to kill her if she hurt me."

Dracula was at a loss for words for several moments, then he said, " You know if you kill me I'll be back."

Spike snorted as he drawled, " Oh please ya mean yer lil gypsy mumbo jumbo, We got a way round that, found a vanquishin spel, fer yer ass."

Dracula's eyes went huge as he said, " Alright I'll tell you who hired me. It was Zankou."

Spike was confused as he asked, " Zankou, who the bloody hell's Zankou?"

Dracula said, " He a demon so powerful the Source banished him."

Spike nodded his thanks as he began to read the spell, "

_Undead creature of the night we banish you with this spell, so you can threaten others no more. Now Be gone."_

And with Dracula exploded in a ball of fire. Once he was dead Spike embraced Paige, and said, " Listen Pet all those things he said weren't true. I swear I love you, an no one else."

She said as they orbed back to the manor, " I know Spike."

_**5 minutes later**_

**The Manor**

Once they were back in the Manor they both ran over, and took Emily from Piper, and rained kisses all over her. Then Spike said, " Maybe I should leave, I mean I come back, and my daughter is kidnapped by my mortal enemy."

Piper said, " No Spike you proved once, and for all tonight that you will do anything to keep us safe. I mean you could've gotten killed, or lost your soul, but that didn't matter to you, all that mattered was rescuing your daughter. And that is the true sign of a champion."

Spike was speechless as Paige embraced him, and whispered, " Let's take our daughter upstairs."

Spike asked, " What bout this Zankou?"

Paige said, " We'll deal with it I the morning


	14. Chapter 14

**Champions**

**Chapter 14:**

_**The next morning**_

**The Manor**

Spike immediately awoke to the sound of Emily crying. He carefully climbed out of bed, and tried not to disturb Paige as he pulled on his pants, and walked over to where his daughter laid still screaming. He bent down , and scooped her up as he said quietly, " Don't wanna wake up Mommy do we princess?"

Then he carried her downstairs, and began fixing her a bottle, when Leo, and Piper came walking in. He glanced at them as he began to feed Emily. Suddenly Richard appeared with a dozen Fyarl demons behind him. He glared at Spike as he thundered, " Where's Paige?"

Spike sneered as he handed Emily, and her bottle to Leo, " None o yer bleedin business ya bloody wanker."

Richard grinned manically as he said, " Paige belongs to me not you."

Spike drawled as he vamped out, " So what ya just gonna take er outta here."

Richard nodded as he signaled his demon horde to attack. Spike had no weapon, but that didn't stop him from rushing into the horde of demons. Suddenly the one Spike was pummeling blew up. Spike looked up confused, and saw Piper blow two more up. Spike smirked as he snapped ones neck, and ripped another's throat out. Only two demons remained, Chris orbed in, and used his telekinesis to snap one's neck, and impale the last one with an umbrella. Richard glanced fearfully at The group in front of him. Paige, and Phoebe having been awoken by the battle yelled from the top of the stairs, " Richard what the hell are you doing here?"

Richard said as he went toward the stairs, only to be stopped by Spike, " Paige I want you back, I can give you so much more than this leech can."

Spike growled menacingly as Paige said, " I don't want you back Richard. I'm happy where I am, and with who I'm with."

Richard bellowed as he tried to squirm out of Spike's vice like grip, " I will not lose you, you will come back to me."

Spike growled just loud enough Richard could hear, " Listen ta me if ya don't go away, I'll bloody drain yer ass dry."

Paige giggled, having heard what Spike said, thanks to her enhanced hearing. She watched as Spike ran his tongue over his fangs, and at the terrified look on Richard's face. He said, " Alright Paige if you don't want me back, then I'll leave."

And with that Richard teleported out of there. Once he was gone everyone turned, and stared at Chris as Leo asked, " What the hell was that?"

Chris glanced over at Spike who merely shrugged, then he said, " I'm part witch, that's why I can't heal people."

Suddenly Paige smelled Piper, and Leo in Chris. She looked over at Spike who nodded, but as she was about to say something he shook his head. Piper glared at Chris, and yelled, " Just when were you going to tell us?"

Paige said while coming down he stairs to stand next to Spike, and taking Emily, and her bottle from Leo, " He probably didn't tell you because it could affect the future."

That sounded lame even to her. Phoebe asked, " What's the real reason you didn't tell us?"

Chris looked down as Spike jumped in to defend him, " Leave the kid the bloody hell alone alright, he had a damn good reason fer not telling ya, and sides he helped save my wife, and daughter today, so no ones gonna mess with him not today I won't let em."

Realizing what he said he looked over at Paige, and saw tears streaming down her face. He dropped to one knee as he asked, " Paige Matthews will ya marry me?"

She handed Emily, and her bottle to Phoebe, then she wrapped her arms around Spike as she said through her tears, " Yes."

Spike whooped for joy as he leapt to his feet, picked Paige up, and spun her around. Piper looked at Spike suspiciously as she said, " You both know something about Chris, now spill."

Spike glanced at Chris who just nodded. Then he said, " Chris is your son."

Piper was stunned, the room was deathly quiet, save for the gurgling sounds Emily was making. Finally Leo spoke up, " But that's impossible, when are you born?"

Chris said, " I can't tell you that."

Piper asked, " Just what can you tell us?"

Chris said, " Nothing."

Piper said, " You can't just drop a bomb like this, and not tell us anything else."

Chris said, " Mom please you have to understand I can't tell you anything else, or I could irreparably change the future."

Piper sneered as she said sarcastically, " A little late for that isn't it?"

Chris said, " It had to be done."

Piper was about to say something, when Spike took Emily from Phoebe, and walked upstairs. 10 minutes later Paige enter their room, and saw that Spike had his arms wrapped around Emily who was asleep on his chest. She was about to cal out to Spike, when she noticed that he too was asleep. She walked over to the curtains, and made sure that they were closed, and would not let any sunlight in to burn her fiancé. Then after quietly getting dressed, and grabbing her purse, she went back downstairs, and her, and her sisters went shopping. Three hours later Emily awoke screaming. Spike opened his eyes, and groggily asked, " Are ya hungry again Princess."

Spike fluidly rose to his feet, and smelled what she was crying about. He smirked as he changed her, then he said, " There ya go Princess all clean. Now let's go rustle me, an you up some grub."

When he walked downstairs he discovered that no one was there. He drawled as he heated himself up a bag of blood, and fixed her a bottle, " Well Princess looks like it's just me, an you."

When his blood was done heating he switched into game face, and sucked the blood down. When the bag was empty he threw it in the trash, scooped Emily up in his arms, grabbed her bottle, and went into the conservatory to watch _Passions. _Several hours later Paige, and her sisters returned to find Spike stretched out in the floor singing softly to Emily. Paige stood in the doorway , and listened,

_**Well I want you to noticeTo notice when I'm not aroundAnd I know that your eyes see straight through meAnd speak to me without a soundI want to hold youProtect you from all of the things I've already enduredI want to show youShow you all the things that this life has in store for youI'll always love youThe way that a father should love his daughterWhen I walked out this morningI cried as I walked to the doorI cried about how long I'd be away forI cried about leaving you all aloneI want to hold youProtect you from all of the things I've already enduredI want to show youShow you all the things that this life has in store for youI'll always love youThe way that a father should love his daughterSweet Zoe Jane... Sweet Zoe Jane...So I wanted to say thisBecause I wouldn't know where to beginTo explain to you what I have been throughTo explain where your daddy has beenI want to hold youProtect you from all of the things I've already enduredI want to show youShow you all the things that this life has in store for youI'll always love youThe way that a father should love his daughterSweet Zoe Jane...Sweet Zoe Jane... **_

Paige clapped as Spike kissed Emily on the forehead, then rose fluidly to his feet, and carried his sleeping daughter upstairs. When he came back downstairs Paige was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He sat down beside her, and lit a cigarette as he asked, " What wrong pet?"

She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, " Spike I'm scared. Zankou's still out there."

Spike said in a serious voice, " No one's gonna hurt Emily pet I swear."

Paige was about to say something, when a cold voice said from behind them, " I highly doubt that."

In the blink of an eye Spike was off the couch, and had a viselike grip on the intruder's throat as he growled, " I don't know who the bloody hell ya are mate, but you touch my daughter, an I'll rip yer throat out."

The intruder chuckled as he threw Spike to the other side of the room. Spike leapt to his feet, in full game face, and roared, " Ya ain't touchin my daughter ya wanker."

Zankou gave a hearty laugh as he asked, " And how do you intend to stop me bloodsucker?"

Spike roared as he launched a jumping spinning heel kick at Zankou's head, " Like this."

Zankou laughed as he waved his hand, and Spike was engulfed in flames

Paige shrieked as Spike crumpled to ashes. Zankou roared with laughter as he knocked out Paige, and disappeared up the stairs.

**Sorry I took so long to update. Tell me y'all think of this chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Champions**

**Chapter 15:**

_**20 minutes later**_

_**The Manor**_

When Paige came to she ran up the stairs, and into Emily's room only to discover that Zankou had indeed taken her. She cried frantically for Leo. Within seconds Leo, Phoebe, and Piper appeared. Piper asked a now sobbing Paige as she asked, " What happened?"

Paige sobbed as she collapsed on the couch, " We were just sitting here talking, when suddenly Zankou appeared, he, and Spike fought, and he kidnapped Emily."

Piper said, " Okay, where's Spike, out tracking him, contact him, and tell him we'll meet him there."

At Paige's very pained expression Piper asked, " Paige what's wrong?"

Paige broke down as Phoebe's eyes widened, and she said, " Something very bad happened, didn't it Paige?"

Piper asked as Phoebe tried to comfort her sister, " Paige what happened?"

Paige said through her tears, " Spike, he…he…Zankou killed him."

Both girls were stunned as Leo asked, " how did that happen?"

Paige said, " He…he just waved his hand…and…and Spike was…he was engulfed in flames."

Piper was furious as she screamed, " Can't we ever have any peace, I mean you just rescued Emily, and now Spike's killed by some all powerful demon."

Leo said as Chris orbed in, " Chris take Paige to Magic School, and stay with her, Piper, you, me, and Phoebe will search the underworld."

Both Chris, and Paige stated very strongly, " No."

Leo turned to Paige, and asked, " Why not Paige?"

Paige said as she rose to her feet, " I will not sit on the sidelines while you look for the piece of shit that killed my fiancé, and kidnapped my daughter."

Chris said, " I'm going too. Spike's the only one here who ever gave me a chance, and trusted me."

Leo sighed in frustration, and said, " Fine."

They were about to leave, when a voice said behind them, " We're coming too."

They all spun around, and stared in awe at the two figures standing in the doorway. Leo asked, " Angel, how did you get in? you were never invited."

Angel smirked as he said, " After the battle in LA I shanshued, and was made human. The really cool part as Buffy puts it is, I have all my preternatural abilities."

Paige grinned a watery smile as Buffy embraced her, and whispered, " Don't worry we'll find your daughter, and make him pay."

Angel nodded deep in thought. Phoebe said, " Ya know if you wanna talk about…"

Angel held up his hand as he said, " I don't want to talk, I don't want to share my feelings. I just want to find Zankou."

Piper asked, " Then what?"

Angel had a look in his eyes very reminiscent of Angelus as he smirked darkly, and said, " Then I'll share my feelings."

Leo nodded as they all went down into the Underworld.

_**100 years Alt. time**_

_**Hell Dimension**_

A very bruised, and battered Spike struggled to his feet, after the never ending battle for survival in this hellhole. Spike ran a hand through his hair. It had grown long again, and returned to it's natural color after all this time. Spike had no idea how long he had been in Hell all he knew he couldn't hear Paige in his head any longer. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him. He whirled around, and came face to face with The Beast. As Spike squared off against the huge lava demon he smirked as he drawled, " Hiya Rock head."

The beast glared at Spike as it roared, " You bested me last time vampire. That will not happen again."

Spike smirked as he went in to game face, and snarled, " Wanna bet Rocky."

The beast roared as he swung a massive fist at Spike's head, " I Will have my revenge vampire."

Spike sneered as he rolled out the way of the powerful haymaker, " Yer slower than ever Rock Head."

The Beast roared again as it charged Spike. Spike smirked as he leapt, and somersaulted over the Beast's head. When he land he hit the Beast under the chin with a spinning hook kick. The Beast went flying back, but much to Spike's dismay landed on his feet. The Beast gave a deep laugh as he rumbled, " You've grown stronger vampire, but that won't save you."

Spike snapped as he went on the attack, " We'll see Rock Head."

**4 hours later**

_**Underworld**_

After 4 hours searching all they were able to find were a few low level demons. Then Zankou appeared, and taunted, " Come to get your precious daughter back, too bad her daddy's not here."

With a ferocious roar Angel leapt, and hit Zankou with a bone shattering knee strike, then before he could recover Angel had him pinned up against a wall, and growled in a deadly voice, " Where's Emily?"

Zankou struggled, but try as he might he couldn't break Angel's viselike grip on his throat, so he did the next best thing, he killed Chris the same way he killed Spike. Which enraged Angel all the more. He croaked, " I'll never tell you."

Angel roared as Buffy said with a deadly edge to her voice, " Either you tell us, and we'll make your death quick, or Angelus here will torture you until you beg him for death, then he'll kill you really slowly. It's your choice."

Zankou cast nervous eyes about as he said, " I though Wolfram&Hart killed you."

Angel said in a dark voice, " I got better, now talk."

Zankou knew Angel would deliver on his threat. He also knew the Source feared Angelus above all others. He licked suddenly dry lips as he said, " She's in the main hall."

Angel ripped his throat out, and they entered the Great hall, where they made short work of the massive demon army there, and rescued Emily.

_**100 years alt. time**_

_**Hell Dimension**_

After a long hard fought battle, Spike was finally able to defeat the Beast. He wiped the blood out of his eyes, and was amazed to see Chris standing before him. He exclaimed, " Hello mate, let's get the bloody hell outta here."

Chris sadly shook his head as he said, " Sorry Spike I can't take you outta here, I was killed by Zankou, I'm dead."

Spike's eyes burned with rage as he roared, " I owe that bastard a trip here."

Chris smiled ruefully as he said, " Your Grandsire Angel already did that, and rescued Emily."

Spike breathed a sigh of relief as he said, " Good, I'm glad she's safe, Peaches never could stay dead. So how do I get outta this bleedin hellhole?"

Chris gave Spike a sympathetic look, as he said before he faded away, " You must win a few more battles before you are able to return."

Spike was shocked as he yelled to the empty air, " Yer fuckin kiddin me? Who the bloody hell do I have ta fight next?"

Spike spun around as an all to familiar figure came walking out of the shadows, and said, " Hello Spike."

**Who will Spike have to fight next? Sorry if y'all don't like the way I killed Chris off, but it fits with the story**


	16. Chapter 16

**Champions**

**Chapter 16:**

_**100 years Alt. time**_

_**Hell Dimension**_

Spike vamped out as he growled, " Belthazor why are ya here?"

Cole sneered, " I'm your next challenge."

Spike's golden eyes glowed a bright feral yellow as he growled, " Come on then. Let's dance."

Cole smirked evilly as he began to hurl fireballs at Spike. Spike easily wound his way through the fiery blaze, and smashed Cole in the jaw with a devastating right. Cole's head snapped back with the force of the blow, Spike followed up the attack with a ferocious spinning hook kick that sent him flying. Cole leapt back to his feet, and hurled a lightning bolt at Spike as he sneered, " When I get out of here, I'm going to find your precious daughter, and kill her."

Spike roared, letting the demon take over, and beat Cole mercilessly to death. Once Cole's broken body faded from view Chris appeared, and said, " Very good Spike, but you have two more challenges before you can return."

A very weary Spike heaved an unneeded sigh as he said, " Bring em on mate."

_**3 Months later.**_

_**The Manor**_

It had been three months since Spike had been killed, and Paige was still grieving. It helped immensely that Angel, and Buffy had moved in next door. She was getting ready for bed, when she heard Emily start screaming. Paige walked into the adjoining nursery, and picked her up. Then she carried her into her bedroom, and cooed as she laid down in the bed, " Do you want to sleep with Mommy tonight Baby Girl?"

Emily gurgled as Paige turned off her lamp, and soon they both were asleep.

**Sorry this is so short. Who should Spike's final two challenges be**


	17. Chapter 17

**Champions**

**Chapter 17:**

_**150 Years Alt. Time**_

_**Hell Dimension**_

Spike was enjoying the brief rest in the constant battle for survival, but then he stiffened as a two very scents assailed his nostrils. He growled as two very familiar figures stepped out of the shadows, " Angelus, Dru. Nice to see you wankers again."

Dru grinned maniacally as Angelus sneered, " Hiya Willy nice to see ya again."

Spike taunted in a challenging tone, " Hello Angelus. Must really suck for ya now that Angel's human again."

Angelus growled menacingly as he switched into gameface, " Ooh what an insult I'm crushed."

Spike continued to taunt Angelus, while keeping a wary eye on Dru. Suddenly she struck. She leapt at him, trying to claw his eyes with her long nails. He caught her, and bodily slung her to the ground as Angelus tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Spike leapt up into the air, and brought his foot down on Angelus's outstretched knee, breaking it. Angelus roared in pain as he hit Spike with a vicious backhand, that sent him flying several feet away. Spike leapt to his feet, now in gameface as he growled, " Let's dance."

Dru rushed him, Spike just smirked coldly as he hit her with a devastating haymaker that knocked her out. Without even thinking Spike grabbed the stake Chris had given him, and plunged it into her. Then he stepped through the falling ash, and confronted Angelus. Angelus drawled as he threw a hok at Spike's hair, " Love the hair, makes you look less gay."

Spike barked out a scornful laugh as he said, " Oh I'm the gay one huh? As I recall it was you who couldn't get a decent shag without going crazy."

Angelus sneered at least I got a piece from Buffy."

Spike retorted as he punched Angelus several times in the face, " so did I ya stupid git, several times in fact."

Angelus lashed out with a snap kick that caught Spike in the stomach as he taunted, " Are ya still getting some."

Spike having recovered from the desperate blow grabbed him, and slung him into a huge rock as he said, " Yea, but not from Buffy, from my mate."

Angelus had a very confused expression on his face as he climbed shakily to his feet, and asked, " You've got a mate."

Spike sneered as he brutally kicked Angelus in the gut, " Yea got a daughter too."

Angelus was dumbfounded, but then his face broke out into a condescending smirk as he taunted, " Oh I get it you went back to that skanky witch that left you in LA. I gotta say Willy that's pathetic, and what's worse ya made er yer mate, and had a kid with her? Not even Soulboy was that pathetic."

Spike saw red, inside his demon raged. How dare he say such thing about it's mate, or offspring. Spike was finally able to reign in his demon after several minutes. He looked over at Angelus, and smirked as he taunted, " Well I at least I have a mate, and can get some whenever I want, not to mention a daughter that loves me."

Angelus's eyes grew wide, then with a roar he charged Spike. Spike spun out of his way driving his elbow into the back of his head as he charged past. The move sent Angelus sprawling, before he could leap to his feet Spike was on top of him, beat un mercilessly. Angelus tried to protect his face from vicious onslaught of blows, but to no avail. Before Spike plunged the stake into his heart he growled, " Ya know I always hated yer ass."

And with Spike staked Angelus, then leapt to his feet to keep from falling to the ground. Suddenly Chris was beside him. Spike groaned as he saw Chris. He snapped, while he brushed his hair out of his eyes, " Well do I get to go back now?"

Chris grinned broadly, and said as a portal opened behind him, " Yea Spike enjoy your reward. And with that Chris was gone. Spike dove through the portal as it began to close

_**3 ½ Months later**_

_**The Manor.**_

Angel, Buffy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting in the conservatory talking, when suddenly a huge golden portal opened overhead, and a very bruised, battered, and bloody spike fell to the floor. Everybody jumped to their feet, Phoebe hurriedly carried Emily, and Wyatt upstairs, while Angel, and Buffy laid him on the couch. Leo began to heal him as Piper went to heat up some blood. Paige sat beside him running her fingers through his hair. Even though Leo had healed him Spike still wouldn't wake up. Paige looked frantically at Leo as she asked, " Why won't he wake up?"

Leo shrugged as he said, " I don't know Paige."

Angel hated what he was about to say, but his fear for Spike, the man that had become like a brother to him during his year as CEO of W&H overrode that hatred, " He needs the blood of his mate."

Wordlessly Paige nodded as she made a tiny cut on her wrist, and put it to Spike's mouth. At first he didn't drink but soon his face changed, and reached up, and held her wrist to his mouth as he drank deeply. After several minutes his eyes popped open, and he said drowsily, " Hey Pet, I've missed you."

**Spike finally made it back to Paige. Y'all me what y'all think**


	18. Chapter 18

**Champions**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Paige fell into Spike's arms as tears streamed from her eyes, and she said, " I thought you were dead."

Spike smirked as he said, " I was pet, but I got better."

Paige asked, " How."

Spike replied, " I had to go through three trials."

Angel asked, " What kind of trials?"

Spike replied, " well first I had to fight The Beast, then I had to fight Belthazar, then I had to fight Angelus, and Dru."

Angel looked down, and mumbled, " I'm very sorry for that."

Spike replied, " Don't sweat it mat, it wasn't you."

Angel thanked him as Emily started to cry. Paige was about to go get her, when Spike rose to his feet, ad said, "Allow me pet."

Paige nodded as Spike disappeared upstairs. When he hadn't returned after 15 minutes, she decided to go look for him. She found him laying on the bed with Emily curled up beside him, and he was singing,

"

" **_well I want you to notice  
to notice when I'm not around  
and I know that your eyes see straight through me  
and speak to me without a sound_**

**_I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
the way that a father should love his daughter_**

**_when I walked out this morning  
I cried as I walked to the door  
I cried about how long I'd be away for  
I cried about leaving you all alone_**

**_I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
the way that a father should love his daughter_**

**_sweet Zoë Jane,  
sweet Zoë Jane.._**

**_so i wanted to say this  
cuz i wouldn't know where to begin  
to explain to you what I have been through  
to explain where your daddy has been_**

**_I want to hold you  
protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
the way that a father should love his daughter_**

**_sweet Zoë Jane,  
sweet Zoë Jane.."_**

Paige quietly walked into the room, and gazed down at the man she loved, and their daughter. Spike raised his head, and whispered, " Come ere pet."

Paige climbed on the bed, and laid on the other side of Emily soon they were all fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Champions**

**Chapter 19:**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**The next morning**_

The next morning Paige, and Spike announced that were getting married. Piper, Phoebe, and Buffy started helping her plan the wedding. While they were talking Leo orbed in, and whispered, " The Elders want to see both you, and Angel."

Both men nodded as they all orbed out. In a manner of minutes, they were standing in front of Marius. He boomed, " Spike we are very proud of you. You have proven that our faith, and trust in you were rightly placed. Not only did you return to Paige, but you risked losing your soul, and all that you were for her, then you braved hell, and all of it's horrors for your love. That is the true sign of a champion. Thus we are giving you a reward, the ability to walk in the sunlight."

And with that he waved his hand, and Spike was surrounded by a glowing golden light for several minutes, then he the light faded. Then Marius said, " Angel, You are a champion as well, we understand you had to give your son Connor up, and then watch him die at the hands of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, well we are giving you a second chance. We have placed him in the womb of your Slayer. We hope you have better luck this time."

Both Angel, and Spike thanked him profusely. Marius bid them good day, and sent them all back to the Manor. When they returned they watched the women plan for the wedding. They both shared a silent smile as they thought about the blessings that had just befallen them, and their family.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll writte more next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Champions**

**Chapter 20:**

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**A few weeks later**_

The next few weeks were very hectic for Paige as her, Piper, Phoebe, and Buffy prepared for the wedding. Spike had already told her his good news, and Angel had told Buffy that they were getting a second chance with Connor. Both women were ecstatic at the news. Piper knew there was one thing Paige was purposefully forgetting, and that was calling on their Grams, and introducing Spike to her. So piper decided to call her forth herself. And make the introductions. So she summoned her, and their mother, then she lured Spike up to the attic under the guise of needing information on a particular nasty kind of demon. When Spike entered the attic he saw the two women standing there. He glanced suspiciously at Piper as he asked, " what the bloody hell is this luv?"

Piper replied, " Spike I'd like you to meet Penny Halliwell, our Grams, and Patti Halliwell, our mother. Guys this is Spike."

Penny scrutinized Spike, and decided he was kind of cute, in that classic bad boy sense. She asked, " Don't tell me this is Phoebe's new boyfriend."

Spike gave a short laugh as he sputtered, " What, Phoebe's… no, I'm marryin Paige."

Both women stared at him for several seconds, then Patti asked, " Do you know the Family Secret?"

Spike replied, " That they're witches? Yes Ma'am."

Penny asked, How?"

Before Spike could reply Piper said, " Relax Grams he's a vampire."

Penny's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she asked, " Which line are you from?"

Spike squared his shoulders, and replied, " Aurelius."

Penny's eyes widened in shock as she bellowed, " They are the worst kind."

Piper tried to calm her down by saying, " Grams he's got a soul. He's the Elders champion, and he's helped us out more times than I can count."

Penny was quiet for several minutes, so Patti asked, " Are you the father of Paige's child."

Spike stood proudly as he said, his voice thick with pride, " Yes Ma'am."

Penny was clearly baffled as she asked, " How is that possible?"

Spike replied, " I have no idea."

Just then the room was bathed in white lights, and then Sam, Paige's father was standing there. Sam looked around, and upon seeing Patti he rushed over, and gave her a huge hug, and kiss, then he greeted Piper, and Penny, then he turned to Piper, and asked, " Why did you call me?"

She replied as she gently shoved Spike forward, and said, " Sam I'd like you to meet Spike your future son-in-law."

Sam stared at Spike for several seconds, then he stated in a matter of fact tone, " You're Emily's father aren't you."

Spike replied, " Yes sir. I love your daughter, and I intend to marry her."

Sam nodded as he said, " Alright."

Once that was done Sam, Penny, and Patty went to see Paige, and Emily. Leaving Piper, and Spike alone in the attic.

**How Paige react to what Piper did**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

_**Halliwel Manor**_

_**5 minutes later**_

Spike glanced over at Piper and said as he lit a cigarette, " Thanks luv."

Piper replied, " Not a problem Spike. Paige should have done it."

Spike exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he drawled, " Lay off her luv, she was just nervous bout how they would react."

Piper grinned. Spike was always protecting her sister, even from her. She said, " Let's go see how things are progressing down stairs."

She nodded as they walked down into the conservatory. As soon as Paige saw them she went over grabbed Spike's hand drug him over to where Patti, Penny, and Sam were gathered. Spike saw Sam holdng Emily, and said quietly, " She's beautiful isn't she."

Sam nodded as he said in awe, " She sure is. My grandaughter Emily jean Rose."

Penny looked over at Paige as she said, " You mean Emily Jean Mathews don't you dear. The woman in this family keep their names."

Spike's head whipped around as he gave a low warning growl. Penny looked like she was about to attack, when Patti smothly cut in on behalf of her future son in law, " Mother surely we can make an exception this one time."

Penny huffed, " Fine."

Once that was settled, Patti asked, " Any plans to make us more grandchildren?"

Paige replied as she slipped her arm around Spike's waist, " I want more, but I don't know about Spike."

Spike kissed the top of her head as he said, " I'd love to pet, but I don't know if I can."

That had never occured to Paige, She was about to say something, when suddenly a huge army of vampires, and lycan's appeared in front of them. Paige asked, " How the hell did they get in here?"

Spike replied as Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Angel, and Buffy stood protectively in front Penny, Patti, and Sam, " He brought them."

Paige was about to ask who, when a guy dressed like an urban cowboy stepped out of the massive army. He winked as he said," Hey Angel, Spike."

**Who do you think it is?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

_**Halliwel Manor**_

_**5 minutes later**_

Spike went into gameface as Angel growled, " Lyndsay how did you survive Lorne shooting you?"

Lyndsay laughed as he said, " The Senior Partners brought me back, and made me CEO of thier new San Fran branch."

Spike sneered, " And what ya thought ya'd come foe a nice lil chat"

Lyndsay laughed as the huge army attacked. Spike yelled as he dusted two of the vamps, Get the kids outta here Leo."

Leo, and Sam orbed the children to Sam's apartment. Once they were gone Spike looked over at Angel, and Buffy as he said, " Well shall we?"

Angel nodded as Buffy growled, " Let's teach this lawyer what happens when he messes with our family."

Spike nodded as Patti asked, " What should we do?"

Buffy said, " Go upstairs, and lock the door."

Pennty said, " Don't worry about us dear. We're witches, what can we do to help?"

Angel asked, " Can you do something about the Lycans?"

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patti, and Penny all joined hamds, and began chanting in Latin. Sudenly the room was bathed in an eerie silver light, and all the Lycan's were turned back into their human forms. Spike shot a grateful look at the girls as he smirked evilly, and tore into the Lycans turned humans. In no time all the former Lycans were dead. As were most of the vamps. He had just killed another vamp, when he heard Paige scream. He whirled around, and saw Lyndsay had a knife to Paige's throat, then he noticed her sisters, Patti, and Penny were being held hostage by heavily armed men. He growled as Buffy, and Angel flanked him, " What d'ya want ya bleedin poof?"

Lyndsay dug the knife deeper into Paige's throat as he said, " Simple revenge."

And with they all disappeared.

**What will Spike do**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Angel Spike, and Buffy locked eyes as Spike growled, Ever bleedin bastard in the place is dead."

The other two nodded as Leo orbed back in. He looked around, and asked, " Where are the girls?"

Spike was about to reply, when suddenly Patty, and Penny appeared. Spike, Angel, and Buffy just stared at them for several minutes. Finally Spike asked, " How did you two get away?"

Penny replied, " We're ghosts, they can't hold us unless they use a binding spell."

Leo asked, " What happened?"

Spike replied as he lit a cigarette, " They were taken."

Sam had orbed in with the kids while Spike was talking. He bellowed as he grabbed Spike by the lapels of his duster, " You let my daughter get taken, what kind of man are you, and for that matter it's probably your fault they were taken."

Spike struggled to keep his face from changing as he shoved Sam's hands away. Buffy jumped to his defense, " Hold on just a damn minute, " Spike has done everything in his power to protect your daughter, and your granddaughter. Spike is a good, and honorable man if he says he'll get them back, he will."

Spike stared in openmouthed shock as he asked, "Ya really think I'm a good honorable man?"

Buffy looked down, she was very ashamed of how she had treated him, and felt guilt over how she had led him on. She said, " I'm so sorry Spike, I… I… have…a…a… con…fession… to… make."

Spike arched a scarred brow as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smok, and drawled, " Do tell pet."

Buffy struggled for several moments, Angel laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, lending his support as he whispered, " Go on Buffy, you can do this."

Buffy gratefully looked back at him as she pressed on, " I'm so sorry I used you the way I did, you see After we learned that Dawn was the key, Willow cast a spell that made you protective of me, and Dawn, then my death, she greatly intensified the spell, that's you were so hopelessly in love with me."

Spike exhaled a cloud of smoke, and was quietly thinking for several minutes, Then he leveled an intense glare at Buffy as he asked in a slightly edged voice, " An 'ow long 'ave ya known Slayer?"

Buffy nervously replied, " Since right after she did it. Spike, I'm so very sorry, we never should have done that."

Spike was quiet for several more minutes, then he replied in a calmer voice, " Guess I'll 'ave ta speak wit Red, next buggerin time I see er. I forgive ya Buffy ya were only tryin ta protect Nibblet, although I wish ya'd 've left me mind alone."

Both Buffy, and Angel knew that Spike was beyond furious, by how thick his cockney accent became, but couldn't for the life of them figure out why Spike was tightly reigning in his emotions, but then realization dawned on them both. His time with the Halliwell's had greatly matured him. Angel looked to Spike as he asked, " How do you want to proceed?"


End file.
